Identical
by Mallori Doe
Summary: Ron and Hermione Elope. They have twin daughters. After abruptly separating they decided to keepthe twins a secret from one another. When they find each other they want their parents back together, but how can you get two stubbo
1. Hilary and Aila

**Hilary and Aila**

Hermione Granger screamed as loud as she could, as if it could take away her pain. The stabs of pain around her abdomen were like nothing anyone could describe and she was sure the pain could not be matched. _Well if anyone is planning on doing the cruciatus curse on me I will be ready. _She thought as another contraction began.

"Come on Hermione, you can do it!" Lena, the midwife yelled over Hermione's screams, "I can see the head!"

"Can't it just _stay_?" she wailed.

"On the count of three push hard." Lena said, "One…" Hermione braced herself and grabbed the hand of the tall young man standing next to her, "Two…" she held her breath, "Three!"

Hermione pushed with all her might. The room was filled with squeals and Lena was holding a small wrinkly and slimy looking baby. "It's a Girl!" Lena proclaimed happily.

"I like the name Aila." Said Ron, with tears in his eyes.

"Fine." Hermione grunted, and then she yelled, "But it still _hurts_!"

Lena handed the baby to Ron and poised herself in front of Hermione, "It appears you are having twins, my dear. So get ready, it may be a while, we will see."

"Two?" she hit her head against the pillow. "Kill me Ron." She groaned then readied herself for the pain. "Lets get this over with."

Lena smiled, the same huge smile that she gave in all circumstances. "That's the spirit, now you will nee dot push in three…two…one…Push!"

Hermione screamed and pushed as hard as she could, this baby was not taking two hours, like Aila. Hermione was determined. "It won't be long Hermione and it will be over." Said Ron.

"Oh shut up will you?" she yelled, "Why don't you take my place and force an infant from you abdomen and between your legs? It's not party! So shut up and let me do my business!"

"Do you really want Aila to hear this?" asked Ron covering his daughter's ears.

"Shut up Mr. Weasley." Said Lena, her smile gone. "Come on Hermione, push again, now." Hermione pushed, she closed her eyes as hard as she could and clenched her jaw. She thought about how much she hated Ron and pushed even harder. "Okay, just a little more Hermione and…" Hermione took a deep breath and gave one last heave, "She's out! Girl number two!"

"I'm naming this one." Said Hermione reaching out for her daughter, "And her mane will be Hilary Elyse. Hilary Elyse Granger. She told Lena, who was filling out the birth certificates.

Lena looked up. "It is common for the baby to take the father's last name." She looked at Ron, "Do you really think you should?"

"I don't want Hilary having any relation to filth like him." She said, glaring at Ron. "Insensitive, non committing, and disgusting men Like Ronald Weasley." Hermione held Hilary closer and looked down at her, "I want my perfect little daughter living away from," she glared at Ron again, "_contaminants._"

"And I don't want Aila to become a busybody, know it all either." Ron handed Aila to Lena and said "Clean my daughter please, when will she be ready to go home?"

"Well she needs to stay with her mother for at least a day and be breastfed, then two more days for me to check to see if there are any defects. Then I will need to teach you how to make a potion for her food as a replacement for breast milk, if you are going to keep this poor child away from her mother." Lena took Hilary and Aila to the back room to clean them."

Hermione sat herself up and glared at Ron. "I am her mother. I birthed her do I not get say in this?"

"I helped make her! Neither of them would be here if I wasn't there! It takes two to tango don't you think?" he yelled at her angrily. "Why did you ever become my girlfriend? You are too pigheaded and bossy!"

"Me?" she yelled, "Pigheaded? Not compared to you! You pig headed nobody! Without me you wouldn't even exist! You would have been killed by Voldemort's Death eaters if I wasn't there to save your neck!"

"Oh I would have been fine!"

She tried to stand but fell back because she was still weak from labor and very sore. "You would not. You were unconscious on the ground. And your wand was broken beyond repair!"

"Harry would have saved me!"

"Oh while he was busy killing Voldemort for good eh? He would not have had time to save your scrawny neck." She laid back. "Now leave me alone. I was able to endure pain unlike you, and now I must recover."

"Oh please." She scoffed, "That was nothing." He walked out of the room.

Hermione turned to see his tall figure exiting, slamming the door behind him. She thought she loved him. What had changed? She wiped away a tear and closed her eyes. She needed sleep. And she needed to forget her first love. But she knew she wouldn't. She still loved him. And what if he never came back?

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione hobbled out of the apartment she used to share with Ron. She had her belongings levitated in front of her and Hilary in her arms. She looked at Aila for the last time in a long time. "I love you." She whispered to the child in Ron's arms.

"Leave her alone." She said coldly. He was obviously still recovering form the fight they had had earlier than morning. Hermione couldn't remember what it was about, but she remembered that it ended with her leaving the apartment and finding a new place to stay.

She had found a flat in Cambridge. She got a job as a witch weekly editor, and had mover her stuff into it and was now moving just a few more baby stuff. "Fine." She choked. "I hope I never see you again." She hissed and smiled once more at the baby before turning her back on Ron and Aila.

OoOO00OOoO

Ron had immediately regretted forcing Hermione to leave. She hadn't told him her address and she hadn't even told him where she was going. But now she was gone. And he wasn't getting her back. Their fights were always about stupid things. How long someone was in the shower, whose turn it was to clean the dishes, who was going to change the babies' diapers. The biggest fight had been before she went into labor and Ron got drunk at the leaky cauldron and came home that way. She yelled at him for ten minutes before having to go lay down because she was feeling weak and needed rest.

Later that night she went into labor. She tried to go to the midwife's house before telling Ron but he woke up and followed her. He had to leave the room during her delivery often to puke and once had to leave to lay down because his head was hurting too bad. Hermione forced him to stay once saying that he needed to feel her pain. He just got mad and then they began to fight. It lasted until she went into real labor and the baby was almost born. He couldn't believe she was gone. How was she supposed to raise a baby without Hermione? Without help in general?

"I need mum." He said to Aila. Before carrying to sleeping babe to her crib she used to share with her twin sister.

The only agreement that they made was that they would never know the identity of their other parent or know that they had a twin. Him and Hermione would deal with the future when it came. No time before. Ron went to his room and shut the door before lying on the bed, covering his head and crying. He lost the only girl he ever loved. Why did things go wrong?

OoOO00OOoO

So here's the beginning of my story! Good start? Well, that's how it begins, a bit traditional yeah, but why not let it begin that way? Review please! I will be forever grateful!


	2. Eleven Years

**Eleven Years**

Hilary Granger stepped into the shower. She had just finished a long Quidditch lesson with her mother's friend Viktor. He had been a famous Seeker in his time, but was fired when a younger, better seeker came along five years ago. He had moved to Cambridge because his Hermione was there, and had a job offer as the sports journalist for the Cambridge area Daily Prophet.

She loved Quidditch, and couldn't understand why anyone, like Mamma, didn't like it! Mamma could watch Quidditch, but she would not mount a broom! Hilary shook her head and lathered shampoo into her long red hair. Very much unlike Mamma's hair, which was brown and very curly. Hilary's hair was straight and striking red. She was tall, unlike Mamma, and had a lot of freckles. Hilary wanted to look like her mother. Not a tall, gangly girl with stoplight red hair.

"Hil!" yelled Mamma, "I'm back! How was Quidditch practice?"

"Fine!" Hilary yelled, applying conditioner, "But I'll tell you how it went after I get out of the shower."

"Okay, what do you want for dinner?"

"Mamma!" Hilary yelled

"Fine, just longer until you eat."

OoOO00OOoO

"C'mon Aila!" whined Dad, he was holding out a broom, "Why don't you want to play?"

Aila stood up from her bed, "Because I don't like flying!"

Dad gasped and clutched his heart "My own offspring wont play Quidditch with her own father. I am ashamed to call you my daughter."

"Fine with me." She grabbed a pin from her dresser and pinned her chin length hair back away from her face. "I don't see what is so great about it. Aren't you afraid you'll fall? Uncle Harry fell, I don't want to risk it."

"Correction." Dad said, "He fainted as a result of dementors. It wasn't his fault. And he was fine, Dumbledore saved him and he wasn't hurt much at all."

Aila dropper her notebook onto her pillow, and stood. "Fine a short game, but then I wont play tomorrow."

"I don't understand why you enjoy things like, writing." He shivered and threw the broom at his daughter. "Clearing in the woods, five minutes. Be there."

"I can't wait." She said sarcastically. Dad left the room, and reluctantly, picked up her sweater. "I hate Quidditch."

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione looked at her eleven-year-old daughter. She was so much like her father. She had straight hair, and his face. The only thing that wasn't inherited by her father was her eyes. She had the same chocolate brown round eyes as her mother.

"Mamma," Hilary said, interrupting Hermione and shaking her from her train of thought, "You are staring at me again. It's kind of creepy."

Hermione smiled and picked up the mail, the normal stuff, bills, letters from Harry (which she would normally read and not reply to unless she really had to), Letters from Ginny (which she would reply to because Ginny promised that Ron did not know about their correspondence), her business letters, and junk mail. There was only one letter that was not normal, a square shaped letter that was addressed to Hilary. And the seal on the back was from Hogwarts, Hilary's Hogwarts acceptance letter. Hermione wished she could throw it away and forget about it, but she remembered what happened when Harry's Aunt and Uncle tried to hide his letter from him.

"So Hil," she said casually, "I was wondering if you would consider going to Durmstrang for school, like Viktor. You know instead of Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Uh, no reason."

"I want to go to Hogwarts. You wont tell me about it so, I want to find out why."

Hermione tensed up, "Oh, no, you don't really need to know why. Hogwarts is just a school, now uh, Durmstrang would be cool, ask Viktor."

"No," Hilary walked up to her Mamma, "I want to go to Hogwarts, why are you so down about it all?"

"Uh,"

Hilary jumped onto and sat onto the counter, "Does this have to do anything with who my father is?" she grabbed and apple and began to eat it, "Because I probably wont see him, what are the chances I would run into him?"

_The chances are higher then you could possibly imagine. _Thought Hermione sadly. "Fine. Go to Hogwarts. Here's the letter."

Hilary ran up and grabbed the letter, "Oh, I can't believe it's here!" she was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione smiled. If this made her daughter so happy, then she couldn't help but let this make her happy. Hilary's smile faded just as fast as it came. "No brooms for first years." She said sadly.

"Well, that's not too good."

"Didn't you tell me once that a first year got on the Quidditch team once?"

"Uh, yes, but the chances of that happening again are slim. It was a fluke. He happened to catch a flying object, while on a broom, in front of a professor." She thought about her words, _it sounds like I am making this up!_

"Huh," she said, pacing, "if you wrote them a letter do you think they would change it?"

"No, I am not going to ask them to bend rules just because you want to fly."

Hilary scowled and fell into a big soft chair, "I need to fly while I am at school." She said, mostly to herself.

Hermione took one look at the face her daughter was making and groaned. It was her scheming look. Much like the one Fred or George would wear when coming up with a particularly juicy prank. Hermione looked at the supply list, "We need to make a trip to Diagon Alley." She said offhandedly.

"Okay." Said Hilary, who was still in deep thought, "when?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"I don't care." She said, although Hermione doubted Hilary was even paying attention.

Hilary stood up and walked to her room. "I am finding a way to get brooms for first years at Hogwarts, even if I don't get to use them. It is an unfair and cruel injustice." Hermione smiled again, _Like me and SPEW. _

OoOO00OOoO

"Dad!" yelled Aila. Ron stood up from his chair where he was reading the Daily Prophet. He saw his eleven-year-old daughter run in from the kitchen. She was waving a familiar square envelope over her head. "I got accepted at Hogwarts!"

"Everyone gets accepted at Hogwarts." He said standing up, and walking over to see the letter.

"Not Muggles."

"Yes, but Malfoy still got in." he grabbed the letter. It said the exact same thing that his Hogwarts acceptance letter had said. '_Dear Miss Weasley, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard…'_ then a whole bunch of other things that seemed familiar to him.

"I don't care about Malfoy. As long as he didn't reproduce." She said taking the letter back. "It says here that you need to reply via owl. And," she said getting her supply sheet out, "we need to go to Diagon Alley."

Ron had picked up her Hogwarts letter and was reading it through again. He read through the letter with a smile on his face. His only daughter was going to Hogwarts. _Maybe she will meet her sister! _

He continued to read the gasped, "No brooms for first years!"

"Big deal." She grabbed the letter again. "I don't even like flying. And if I have to I'll use the school brooms."

"You mean use second rate?"

"You used second rate brooms while you were at Hogwarts." She mumbled.

Ron mumbled something about not wanting to remember that part of his past, and then smiled. His little girl was going to Hogwarts. "Lets go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." He said. "You can get all your supplies and your wand."

"Fine. That would be nice."

He smiled at her. She was more like her mother then she was like her father, _'Why does she have to look like me? _He thought, _at least she won't have problems with bushy hair. _He did a mental shrug and folded the letter up and handed it to Aila, who was smiling the biggest smile in the world.

OoOO00OOoO


	3. Delusions

**Delusions**

Aila pulled on her wizard robes and pinned her hair back. She was going to Diagon Alley to get her supplies for Hogwarts later that day and wanted to look good. He scrutinized her face, wishing she could just wash off her numerous freckles, and have nice tanned skin. She put on some lip-gloss and smacked her lips.

"Aila." Called dad from downstairs, "Ready to go? We need to hurry so I can get home in time for my meeting at the ministry."

She groaned. She hated her father's job. He was always going to meetings and leaving the house at odd times of the day. But he was one of the best Aurors at the Ministry, and they needed his help tracking down radicals who were trying to become like a group who used to run around called "the Death Eaters". So it was Dad's job to track and catch them, then put them before trial, and maybe they would go to Azkaban, the Wizard Prison.

"Yeah," she called back, "I'm ready." She grabbed her list of things to buy and slipped on her shoes. When she got to the kitchen Dad was standing near the Fireplace, obviously ready to leave at any moment.

"Got the list?"

"Yup." She showed him the paper in her hand, "Got money?"

"At Gringotts." He grabbed some Floo Powder, "I Guess we're ready." He threw in the floo powder and stepped in. "Diagon Alley!" he yelled into the flames, and then disappeared.

Aila grabbed herself some of the green powder and threw it in. The flames rose above her head and she stepped in. it was not hot in the fire, but warm. It was like someone's breath. "Diagon Alley!" she called and began to whir past may other fireplaces. She stepped out when she saw her father and fell on the floor. "I can never get used to that." She said wiping some ashes out of her hair.

"Good." He said helping her up and brushing her off. "To Gringotts."

"To Gringotts!" she said, happily.

OoOO00OOoO

"We need to go now Honey, so that I can get back and finish my article so that I can turn it in to Melody tomorrow." Said mamma. Melody was the chief Editor in the Cambridge branch of Witch Weekly.

"Whatever." Said Hilary, pulling on her robes. "Just as long as I can stop in the Quidditch shop."

"If we have time." Said Hermione, "We need to go to Gringotts first."

Hilary shrugged and grabbed some floo powder, "Then lets get going so that we will have time. It is on the top of my priority list."

"After getting your school supplies."

Hilary threw the powder into the flames and yelled her destination. When she landed on the hearth at the "Leaky Cauldron" she brushed herself off and waited for her mother. It was less than a minute before Hermione Granger stood beside her.

"Lets get going." She said pushing Hilary along. "Don't want to run into anyone…unfriendly." Hilary didn't have any idea what she meant by 'unfriendly'. She knew that her mother was a match for any dark wizard around, and she wouldn't need to run from them. Maybe she just doesn't want to see someone.

They went into an alley behind the Leakey Cauldron. Mamma took out her wand. Hilary was used to this as she had gone to Diagon Alley before, she would point it at different bricks on a brick wall on the far end of the Alley. Then the Alley opened exposing a large street with many people bustling about. "Lets get this over with." Sighed Mamma.

Hilary had no idea why her mom was so down and looked up at Mamma, who had a weary look in her eyes. "So first we need to get a wand." Said Hilary, looking at her list.

"No," interjected Mamma, "first we go to Gringotts."

OoOO00OOoO

Ron stepped out of Gringotts happy to see sunlight again. He hated going into those underground vaults on the fast moving, stomach churning carts. "Dad!" said Aila looking at Ron with a smile on her face. "You're green."

"I bet." He grunted sitting down as soon at the first chair he found. He put his head in his hands and told Aila to go to Olivander's to get her wand and he would be there in a moment. She ran off and left Ron to recover. Those carts were not like riding a broom they were jerkier and you were moving on them much more. No one could accuse him of being a sissy, or even being a wimp. Anyone could get sick on those death carts.

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione stepped out of Gringotts with a bag of money in her hand. Hilary was right next to her clutching her stomach. "Mamma, I think I am going to barf."

"Go sit down over there and I will count how much money I got. I grabbed a fair amount, but those underground vaults frighten me. I needed to get out." Hilary ran over to the bench and sat down next to another man who seemed to be recovering from his trip at Gringotts as well.

"Honey," said Hermione, grabbing the moneybag. "When you are feeling better run off to Olivander's and get a wand. I may be a while." Hilary grunted in response and leaned on Hermione.

Hermione stroked her daughter's hair and looked over at the sick man beside Hilary. Hermione almost fell off the bench when she recognized the long red hair and the long nose that belonged to her ex-husband Ron Weasley. "Honey." She squeaked, "I think we need to go get your wand now."

"No," groaned Hilary, "gimme a minute."

"Okay." Said Hermione quietly, hoping that Ron was either asleep or didn't recognize her voice, because he was the last person she wanted to meet.

OoOO00OOoO

Aila finally got her wand (10 inches, oak, unicorn hair) and walked over to the Bench her father had sat himself onto. There was a woman and a girl beside him. She couldn't see the girl's face, but she could tell that the girl had the same colored tresses as her own father, and herself. Aila looked at the woman whom the girl had buried her face and saw that she was a young woman, probably in her late twenties, who was very pretty. She was counting money from a brown sack and kept looking nervously at her daughter.

She shook her head and looked at her father, who was still resting his head in his hands. "Dad!" said Aila, running up in front of him and tapping on him, "I got my wand now we need my books. You also need to go pay Mr. Olivander the money for my wand."

"Uh. Okay honey." Dad said, "How much was the wand?"

"Six Sickles."

He dug through his pockets and pulled out three sickles. "I will go pay him and you run off to your favorite store."

"If you mean Flourish and Blotts I am so there!" she smiled really big and looked at the woman who was staring at her with odd admiration. Like the sun had come out for the very first time. Aila smiled kindly at her and ran off to the bookstore.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary sat up in time to see the tall man beside her stand up and leave. Mamma suddenly busied herself counting the money only Hilary could tell that she was not even counting. She was not moving her lips like she would normally to help keep track of the numbers. And she was staring at the ground with a dazed look in her eyes like she was in the middle of a dream.

"Mamma, I am ready to go get my wand." She said waving her hand in front of her mother's face.

"What?" said mamma coming out of her daze.

"I am ready to go get my wand."

"Oh, okay." She said she dug through her bag of money and got out 6 sickles and handed them to her daughter. "I will meet you in Flourish and Blotts!" she said jumping up and hurrying off.

_'Odd'_ thought Hilary. _'She normally waits for me.' _She did a mental shrug and hurried to Olivander's. She was very excited. Her first wand! She stepped up to the door and was about to open it when the door swung open and hit her hard in the nose. "Bloody Hell!" yelled Hilary, turning many heads.

"Oh!" the man who had opened the door rushed up to her. "Are you okay?"

"No!" she felt her nose, and it was bleeding.

The man pulled out his wand and look at her nose. She recognized him as the man who sat beside her on the bench. He looked into her eyes and froze.

"I think I am going to let Mr. Olivander fix it." Said Hilary, stepping pas the man, who pulled her aside.

"Who is your mother." He asked, he had vibrant red hair, much like her own and a handsome face.

"Hermione Granger." She said pushing past him, "Now if you will excuse me I need to go fix my nose." She walked into the store. And when she looked back the man was staring at her like she was an angel.

OoOO00OOoO


	4. Leaving

**Leaving**

Ron woke up early the day that Aila would leave for Hogwarts. He had been having dreams of Hermione and Hilary ever since he accidentally broke Hilary's nose at Olivander's. Every time he looked at Aila he thought about her identical twin sister. He smiled thinking about how he could end up getting to know her, as long as Aila made friends with her.

But the thing that really shook Ron up was when he caught a glimpse of Hermione later that day. He saw her in the potions shop, probably getting the supplies for Hilary. She was beautiful. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail. It was as frizzy as ever. She was still thin, and she wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

Ron's heart fluttered when he thought about her ring-less fingers. He had a chance. He got out a box he had of pictures of her from their time at Hogwarts and the few pictures of her when she was pregnant. _How could I have been so stupid? I chased her away! _

"Dad!' called Aila, from the sound of her voice probably from the kitchen, "We need to leave in 15 minutes. I want to have time to get a good seat on the Hogwarts Express."

Ron stood up and pulled on one of his numerous old Chudley Cannons shirts and a pair of jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair and was ready to go. "Coming!" he called. When he got down to the kitchen he was Aila struggling to push her trunk to the door. "Let me try." He said flicking his wand and saying to incantaion. The trunk rose and began to move slowly toward the door.

They walked out to the car Ron had borrowed from the ministry and put it in the trunk. Then they got in the car and fastened their seatbelts. "Dad?' asked Aila from the passenger side, "Is it true granddad had a flying Ford Angela?"

"Yes, and I wrecked it in my second year."

"Why did you take it in the first place?"

"A stupid house elf named Dobby enchanted the wall separating platform nine and platform nine and three quarters to not let us go through it. So we couldn't get to the train. I figured that it would be alright for us to fly to school."

"You were that stupid?"

"We got there didn't we?"

"I don't know." Said Aila wryly, "did you?"

"Yes, as a matter of Fact. We did." Ron smiled and was relieved that his daughter was nothing like him and that he didn't have a flying automobile.

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione opened the door as her good friend Viktor walked in. "Thank you for coming to see Hilary off." She said, hugging Viktor.

"I am going to see about this 'no brooms' business." He said.

"Oh, please Viktor," she said, "Not now. If you really care that much write a letter. And there is nothing that you could do. She won't have the broom at school so you might as well forget it." Hermione handed Victor a firewiskey and leaned against the counter.

"Vere is Hilary?" Hermione loved it when Victor said Hilary's name. He always pronounced it like 'heel-airy'.

"She is getting dressed. Would you mind getting her trunk into the car and helping her load it onto the train when we arrive at Platform nine and three quarters? I am no good at lifting weight, the same with Hil." Hermione took a drink of her tea and looked at her watch. "Hil' hurry up! We need to leave in ten minutes to get there on time!"

"Be patient!" Hilary yelled back, "I won't go to Hogwarts for the first time any other time!"

"Vat did she say?" asked Viktor with a bewildered look on his face.

"She is trying to make herself look presentable." Hermione put down her tea, "Wait here." Said Hermione before walking to her daughter's bedroom. She was afraid to open the door. Hermione had forgotten to check and see if Hilary had cleaned her room. If this were a normal day the room would look like there was a massive, yet bloodless, battle.

Hermione opened the door and almost died. All of Hilary's books were scattered all over her bed and her clothes was spewed all over the floor in piles, and Hermione was sure that not all of them were clean. "What?" said Hermione, her voice shaking, "Why didn't you clean this last night?"

"Oh." Said Hilary, as if she had just noticed the mess, "I did."

"Then why is all of that," she indicated at the mess all over the floor, "not in there." She pointed to the trunk and took a deep breath.

"I had to get my shirt out and it was at the bottom."

"Put this up now!"

"I have to do my hair!"

"NOW!" Hermione pulled her hair, "No, no. I will do it. Finish your hair and you had better be finished and ready when I am done. I am not going to let a mess ruin the day you leave."

"Okay." Hilary turned around and continues to mess with her hair pinning it up one way then taking it down and then doing something different.

"I suggest you hurry." Said Hermione taking out her wand. She flicked her wand at the bed. All of the books flew into nice stacks into the trunk, then at the floor. All of the clothes were folded and landed neatly into the trunk. Then at a stack of supplies that flew and landed at the top of the trunk.

"Wow." Said Hilary, she one half of her hair in a pigtail. "Can I learn how to do that."

"No. You need to get used to cleaning things yourself." Hermione called in Viktor to get the trunk. "Now hurry. We are leaving in two minutes. No buts."

"Do you have a charm to do my other pigtail?"

"No."

"Drat."

OoOO00OOoO

Aila settled herself into a nicely furnished compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had her trunk on a shelf above the seats. She pet the cat she bought at Diagon Alley, Cocoa, and looked around the compartment. Some of her lifetime friends may sit in these chairs. Aila smiled and picked up her transfiguration book and began to read. She had only read a couple sentences when there was a tap on the window next to her.

Dad was outside, obviously wanting to say goodbye. "Come on!" she could see him saying. Aila stood up and walked out to the platform to see her father. Other students were arriving. "So are you ready to go?" Asked dad.

"Yeah." Sighed Aila, looking back at the train, "I have all of my stuff in a compartment and I am ready to go. I have my schoolbooks to read, I have some money for the trolley, I have my robes for when we are almost there and a pillow in case I need to sleep."

"Oh that's good." Said dad nodding his head. "I guess you have everything. Oh I forgot, things that are _fun_. What if you make friends? What will you do then?"

"I probably won't make friends." Said Aila casually. "I have the social skills of a lemon drop."

"Here." Said Ron handing Aila a brightly colored box, "This is your own Wizarding Chess set. You even beat me. And I got recognized in front of everyone for my skills, go and teach someone some tricks. Or just kick their butts." He said smiling.

"Only if I have to," she said grinning from ear to ear. "Are you sure that I will need this?"

"Definitely. Or if you are lucky maybe they will have some exploding snap!"

"Dad!" said Aila, "That's a retro game, no one is going to be playing exploding snap!"

Dad smiled and shrugged, "I guess you're set."

"I guess I am."

"Write me?"

"Write me?" asked Aila after nodding her head vigorously.

"Yes I will write you." The two hugged and then parted. "I love you." Said dad with tears in his eyes.

"Love you too." Replied Aila, determined not to cry. She got onto the train and walked slowly to her compartment. Then it hit her. She was leaving. No friends, no dad, just her and her books, and a game of Wizard chess that will only be a dust catcher in the corner. Aila picked up Cocoa and began to cry silent tears. She looked out the window and Dad was crying too.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary walked onto platform nine and three quarters and looked around. There were a lot of kids and families leaving and getting on the bus. Some were crying (mostly younger kids and mothers) and some were just hugging then parting. She looked around to see if she could recognize if there were any other first years. There were a lot of short kids, but she could not tell of they were also first years, or just short second years.

Viktor walked through the brick wall behind her with Mamma. "So dis is vere the Hovarts students leave?"

"Yes." Sniffed Mamma. She walked over to Hilary, who was staring at the big train in front of her. It was huge, red, and filled with students. Hilary did a nervous laugh as she realized how many people were milling around compared to what she was used to. "These are your classmates Hil," whispered Mamma into her ear.

"They are." Breathed Hilary, still staring at the train with apprehension.

"Good luck." Said Viktor.

"So I need to get on?" asked Hilary.

"Yes." Replied her mother, "Do you want me to come with you?'

"No." said Hilary looking away from the train, "I can do it, but I need Viktor to carry my trunk for me."

"What are you going to do when you carry it off yourself?"

"I am going to make some friends who are boys while on the train ride, they will help me." She said airily. She walked up the train and stepped on. It was crowded because of so many students finding their compartments. Hilary instructed Viktor to put her trunk in a compartment above the walkway. Then began to walk through the train trying to find a compartment.

"Gut bye Hilary!" called Viktor.

"Good bye!" Called back Hilary. She looked for compartments with younger girls on the side next to the platform. She found one with three girls sitting together. "Can I sit in here?" asked Hilary.

"Sure." Aid a girl with long blonde hair and big eyes. "My name is Juliette."

"I'm Hilary." Said Hilary shaking the girl's hand.

"Hello," said another girl, who had light brown hair that was French braided then ended in buns placed firmly in the back of her neck. "My name is Jenna Finnegan."

"And I am Eloise Thomas." Said the other who was obviously of African descent and her hair was in many little braids. They began talking and soon Hilary learned that they were not all in first year, only Jenna was a first year. Juliette was a second year and Eloise was a second year. The trio all already knew each other before Hogwarts because their fathers were friends while at Hogwarts and they had met each other while they were young.

_'Wow.'_ Thought Hilary. _'They are so lucky to know who each other is already I hope they accept me! It would be great to have friends by the time I get to Hogwarts!' _

OoOO00OOoO


	5. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

"Okay, who wants to be beat in Wizard Chess?" challenged Aila to her four companions. They had been in the train for about 5 hours and were almost a half an hour away from the last train stop. Aila was sitting with her cousins, Justice and Chastity Weasley (Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope's 14 year old twin daughters) Mimi Weasley (short for Miriam, Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina's 12 year old daughter) Patrick Weasley (Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's 15 year old son) Timothy Weasley (Uncle Charlie and Aunt Kathy's 13 year old son), Lily and James Potter (Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's eleven year old twin son and daughter), and last was Elizabeth and Jonathan Weasley (Uncle George and Aunt Katie's eleven year old daughter and 14 year old son).

"I'll play you." Said Justice getting up and trading seats with Tim, who was sitting across from Aila. "I love Wizard chess."

"Don't forget about last Christmas. I kicked your sorry butt."

"I have new skills, beware." Replied Justice with a smirk.

Aila smiled and set up the chess table. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about all of her family who attended Hogwarts too. Maybe she was just too nervous to think. The table was set and they began to play. "You should have gotten to know your chess pieces before playing Aila." Said Justice after instructing her pawn to move forward.

"It doesn't matter." Said Aila after taking out one of Justice's knights. The game continued for ten minutes before Aila finally got her checkmate. "See I am unbeatable."

"I challenge you to a rematch." Said Justice with an odd gleam in her eyes.

"Challenge later." Said Patrick, flicking his want to put all of the chess pieces up. "We need to change."

"Bloody git." mumbled Justice while getting out her robes. "Chastity come over here." The two put their heads together and began to talk to each other in hushed tones.

"I swear they got our father's genes." Jonathan said to Mimi looking at the twins who were conspiring in the corner.

"I think you're right." She whispered back. Aila smiled. It was going to be like Christmas all year round. Aila loved being with family. It was like having siblings. _Maybe dad will get a girlfriend now that I am in school. Then he could get married, and have children! _Aila smiled. Why didn't he have a wife? _Am I a love child? _

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary was glad when the train stopped. She couldn't wait until the sorting. All she wanted to be was a Gryffindor, the girls she met were Gryffindor, and she already had friends! It would be cruel to let her get friends then force her not to be with them. _The system is rigged for torture._

She got to the compartment where her trunk was and realized that she couldn't get it down! Hilary looked around _to _see if her friends could help her but they were nowhere in sight. "Great." She grumbled. _They must have already gotten off the train! _She grabbed at her trunk and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. "Brilliant." She said unhappily. "Bloody brilliant! I get to Hogwarts but my supplies can't go with me!"

"Need help?" asked a voice. Hilary turned it was a boy who was tall and had dark black hair. He was wearing glasses and was pretty hansom. "You… you look like Aila!" he said his eyes getting very wide.

"Like who?"

"Like my cousin Aila!" he sputtered. "You just need shorter hair and you could be her identical twin!"

"Whatever." She turned and looked at her trunk, "Could you just help me get this down?"

"Yeah." He said shaking his head and pulling down her trunk. "You need to meet Aila you really do."

"That's great and all." Said Hilary pulling her trunk off the train, "But I need to catch up with my friends." Hilary pulled her trunk to a stack of trunks that a girl told her to put it.

"Firs' years over here." Called a very tall large man, "Firs' year come this way!" Aila ran to Jenna who was calling her name.

"This is so cool!" Jenna said with a huge smile! We are almost at Hogwarts! I can't believe it!"

"Just give me food and I will be happy." Said Hilary following the tall man. He led them to a group of boats.

"Yer gonna ride across the lake on the boats." He said getting onto one, "only four to a boat." Jenna and Hilary rushed onto the front of a boat. They sat themselves down and giggled.

"We are almost at Hogwarts!" squealed Jenna.

"Almost to food!" said Hilary after her stomach growled especially loud.

"Your heart is in your stomach isn't it?" asked Jenna laughing

"Yes!" said Hilary, "I think it is. How am I so thin?" she looked at her midriff and laughed again.

The boats began to move slowly across the water. There were a lot of trees on each side of them, "There's the forbidden forest!" called the big man in the front boat who was leading all of the first years to Hogwarts.

"The castle is on the other side of the trees." Hilary heard a boy behind them say. He was right after about two more minutes of drifting forward in the water. All of the first years saw the castle. It was magnificent. It was against a perfect blue sky with millions of stars. You could see all of the towers with their windows with a yellow glow popping out like magic. Hilary could hear gasps all around her.

"It's wonderful." Said Jenna with an awestruck look on her face. "I can't believe it."

"It's magnificent." Breathed Hilary. When they looked ahead again she realized they were at the shore of the lake. She stood up and got off the boat, never taking her eyes off the large structure before her. All of the first years walked to the castle. When they had just reached the doors they immediately were opened revealing a large grand Entry Hall. There were many "ooh!" s and "Ah!" s all around them.

A woman with a tall pointy hat on walked down a large staircase. "First years welcome to Hogwarts." Said the lady. "I am headmistress McGonagall. Follow me." All of the first years walked to the staircase and followed her up. They reached a large flat in front of another large set of doors. "This is the Great hall. Where you will eat all of your meals. Wait out here and we will call you in when we are ready for you." She left from a corridor at the side.

"I can't believe I am in the Hogwarts castle." Jenna whispered in her ear.

"I know!" she whispered back. They all stood around outside the Great hall for about two minutes before Hilary felt someone tap her back.

"What's your name?" Hilary turned around. It was the boy who helped her get her trunk off of the train.

"Hilary Granger."

"I would like you to meet my cousin Aila." He turned around al the doors opened indicating the first years to enter.

"I am going to go in." said Hilary as he turned around. Hilary walked in with Jenna. The room was huge. There were four long tables with many students sitting around it. And at the front of the hall there was a long table with many adults sitting at it, probably the professors.

The headmistress stood at the front with a three-legged stool. And on the stool was a very old hat with a big gash across it. It moved and began to sing a song. Hilary was so taken aback that she forgot to pay attention to the words and just looked at it. It was using the big cut as a mouth and was moving. It looked very old, and a bit frightening. Before she knew it the song was finished and the headmistress told them how the sorting would work. "Each of you will place this on your head and it will tell you which house you will be placed in."

She called up "Abbot, Anthony" who was shaking at the knees, and after the hat was on his head for only a couple seconds he was dubbed a Ravenclaw. There were many other students, one in each house, before they called "Granger, Hilary!" Hilary walked up the stool and sat on it. The hat was paced on her head. She heard a voice talking in her head. "Ooh, a Granger, it has been a while since I have had one of those. But there is mystery in you. No father? Hmm…no matter. Gryffindor!" Hilary jumped off of the stool and gave the hat back to headmistress McGonagall. She ran to a table was cheering and sat by 'Billings, Sally'. More students went through the sorting. Jenna joined the Gryffindors with her. They began to talk when Jenna got a dumbstruck expression on her face.

"Hil'." She gasped, "Look at the person getting sorted. 'Weasley, Aila" was sitting on the chair. Hilary's heart seemed to be somewhere in her throat suddenly. The girl looked almost exactly like her. No Exactly like her. There was no denying it. "Gryffindor!" called the sorting hat.

Aila ran to the table and sat across from Jenna, next to Hilary. What was this? How could it be? Aila turned to shake her hand and then they both shook each other's hand. "You look like me!" they said at the same time. _This is too weird! _Thought Hilary staring at the girl next to her.


	6. Back on the Homefront

**Back on the Homefront**

Ron was completely at a loss with Aila gone. She had been his organizer, his entertainment, his life! She was more than a daughter! Ron had taken to long days at the ministry and short nights at home. He lived to get mail in hopes that it would be a letter from Aila talking about how sorely she missed him and that she was utterly miserable without him, or at least telling him how things were going at Hogwarts.

At the moment he was at his desk writing an essay for the head of his department that would be due the next week. '_Hermione and Aila would be proud'._ He thought grimly, _'I am actually doing my work before it is due.' _He rolled up his parchment and groaned. He was not cut out for office work! He was cut out for on site work, like head-auror Harry Potter.

Ron pulled on his Traveling robes and headed to the entrance area of the ministry to apparate home. He thought about when he was dropping Aila off at the Hogwarts Express. He saw Hermione and Viktor Krum walk through to barrier _together_. Had Hermione actually married _Vicky_?

"I knew he was no good." grumbled Ron to himself while in the lift taking him to the entrance hall.

He was alone with paper airplanes magically flying above his head. They were occasionally bumping into the walls of the lift making their points crinkled. He waited patiently as the lift slowly moved up to the main area. "I hate this."

After many minutes of waiting the lift's doors opened and Ron walked out. The room was pretty much deserted. He looked at the fountain. It was very old and broken. After the fight so many years ago versus Dumbledore and Voldemort, which destroyed the fountain, the fountain was put back together, almost. It was like someone hurried and put broken pieces in random spots on the foundation. So instead of a tall stone wizard surrounded by a witch, a house elf, a goblin and a centaur, it was a large piece of abstract stone art.

Ron quickly apparated to his the burrow, where he had moved to with Aila shortly after Hermione moved out and divorced him. His mother and father had moved to a smaller place of their own, on one condition: that he promises to let anyone come and stay if they were in the family, if they ever needed to. This was mostly on Christmas and sometimes on birthdays or family reunions. He walked slowly up the stairs to the bedroom he had clamed as his own ever since he was a boy. The walls were still covered in Chudley cannon's colors and decorations.

He was about to collapse on his bed when he saw a small package on his pillow and a tawny owl perched next to it. "Aila." He breathed picking up the box. He quickly got some owl treats and fed the dignified beast nibbling at his fingers. Then Ron opened the box carefully. On top was a short letter and beneath it was a stack of pictures.

Dear Dad, 

_I miss you terribly! It is so different not seeing you after I wake up! While on the Hogwarts express I sat with my cousins. All of them. I beat their sorry butts in wizard chess, just so you now. I got into Gryffindor, like every good Weasley, and have mad some good now friends. Jenna Finnegan, and Sally Billings We are all first years. I have made friends with no boys except my cousins, sorry no boyfriends in my future anytime soon. They are all ugly and disgusting. _

_I sent you a load of pictures. I was busy taking pictures of all of my cousins for you and all of my friends. The first picture is of me and all of my cousins sitting on the couch right in front of the fireplace. The next picture is of Jenna (right) and Sally (left). Then the rest are random pictures of everything, except the last one. You might find this one...intriguing. It is of me and a girl named Hilary Granger. Don't you think she looks a lot like me? And guess what? We both have the same birthday! What a coincidence. _

_I am not dumb Dad. Is there any chance that I am related to this girl? I don't know my mother, she doesn't know her father…it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Spill the beans. Is my mother's name Hermione by any chance? Hermione Granger? Tell me. _

_Love you. _

_Aila_

Ron looked at the last picture. It was of two identical girls. Only one had shorter hair, they were hugging and smiling, laughing. So, Aila had met Hilary. Ron smiled and took the picture to his bedside. He knew that he had to write back Aila, she had figured it out, and she just wanted the final word to be from him. He groaned and sat down. Hermione was taken.

Ron took out a piece of stationery and began to write back.

_Dear Aila,_

_Yes, you two are twins. Identical twins. Your mother and I fought soon after you were born and she left, with Hilary, and left me with you. She loves you very much. I just wanted to have one of you. She loved you enough to make sure you still had a parent, please don't hate her or me for doing what we did. If Hilary writes a letter to her mother maybe you will understand her point of view also. Tell Hilary I love her and that she is as beautiful as her mother. _

_Love you both very much_

_Dad. _

He sealed the letter and tied it to his owl, Dot, and sent her out the window. He looked through the pictures and smiled. Maybe he would get to know is other daughter.

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione slipped on a dark blue knee length dress. She was going to a dinner for all of the Witch Weekly Employees in England. She managed to pull her hair into a somewhat bun and put on some make-up. It had been a very long time since she had gone to one of these types of functions. Scrutinizing herself in the mirror she was struck with how she looked.

She had never noticed how large her hips were, how flabby her arms looked and she saw more of a pouch on her stomach than necessary. Hermione stepped forward and looked at her face, she saw wrinkles. Touching her face, She felt old. She was only 30. She couldn't be that old, Could she?

"Hermione, you have let yourself go." She muttered getting more concealer on her cheeks and around her eyes. Hermione grabbed a handbag and apparated to the dinner hall.

It was a normal place to have a dinner for Wizards. There were tables everywhere with soft chairs. The floor was hard marble but there were velvety maroon footpaths between the tables. The Table clothes were black and were magically sparkling. In the middle of the floor was a big table in the shape of a "W" where there were many drinks placed around. At the head of the hall was a stage with a tall podium.

Hermione walked from table to table. At each seat was a nameplate, each nameplate was gold-plated and the names were written in bold black curly writing. The chairs would move themselves back so you could sit in it when you got to the one with your name. Hermione was almost at the front of the room when a chair finally moved in front of her.

She quickly sat in it and before she could scoot it forward it began to move itself back to the table. There were already 2 people seated at the table. One was looking at her menu the other looked like she was in a strange type of trance. Hermione decided against trying to speak to any one of them and got back up to get a drink. She was finding it more difficult to get to the center of the room because more and more witches were arriving. Hermione was surprised for a minute at the number of women who had shown up compared to men, then she remembered this was a _Witch _Weekly dinner, why would men work for a women's magazine?

At the table there were many different drinks, clear drinks, mushy drinks, regular looking drinks, and one the looked suspiciously like blood. "Vampires." She muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" asked someone from beside her. Hermione jumped and was even more surprised when she saw that it was a man who was the speaker.

"What?" she asked, still recovering from her shock of being snuck up on like that.

"Did you say something?"

"No." said Hermione turning back to the drinks to select whichever one took her fancy.

"Oh, Okay." The man said walking up to the drink table beside her. "Because for a moment I thought you said 'vampires.'" He winked at her and poured the blood like drink into his glass.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and cringed. "What is that stuff?"

"It is not blood." He said, "It is bensberry juice."

"I have never heard of a Bensberry." She said quietly after getting herself a clear liquid marked 'Sparkling Norwegian Water'.

"It is a rare berry grown only by Wizards, it is a acquired taste so I don't recommend you try it unless you are very daring." He took a drink of it and smiled. "Joshua Haney. 'Inside the Mind of Men' column." He held out his hand.

"Hermione Granger. Editor of 'Helpful Spells for the Current Witch' column." She shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." He smiled at her, which made her insides melt. "See you around." He said slyly. Hermione giggled a bit wildly and took a big drink of her water. He was so hansom! Black hair that was slicked back, straight white teeth, shocking electric blue eyes, and not too bad in dress robes. She sat back in her seat and looked at the menu. This dinner wasn't so bad. She might even enjoy it. Maybe she would even run into Joshua Haney again.

OoOO00OOoO


	7. Mum's Side

**Mum's Side**

Aila finished the letter that her father wrote and handed it to Hilary. She and Hilary had become immediate friends. There were both eleven year olds, same birthday same face, sisters. So the two were inseparable. The first night at Hogwarts they spent the entire time filling each other in on how their lives were, talking about their parents, laughing, sharing stories, and trying to figure out WHY they had to be separated. The letter from Dad answered a few questions, but she needed the other half of the puzzle.

Hilary handed the letter back to Aila, "So now we need to write to Mamma don't we?"

"That would be a good idea." Replied Aila folding the letter from Dad and putting it in her "keepsake" box. She had a keepsake box for all of her pictures and letters she would get throughout the year. Then at home she had a bigger memento box in her room back at the Burrow.

"Okay, Aila," said Hilary holding out the letter she had just written, "Here it is."

Mamma- 

_How are things out there? Things are fine here. Anything new? Well there are some new things here. I have a question. By any chance, do I have a long lost identical twin sister you forgot to mention? The reason I ask is because there is this nice girl named Aila here, who looks exactly like me, we have the same birthday, and well I am just curious. _

If so, then we have more questions. Why didn't you take Aila with you instead of me? Why did you and my Father separate? And, finally is my father's name Ron Weasley?

_Love you!_

_Hilary_

Okay I guess, but there are a million more questions you could have asked? And why are you asking about the Ron Weasley thing? You already know! Why waste your ink on that?

"I want to hear it from her." Said Hilary, "I am going to take this to the Owlry. Coming with?"

"No, I am going to get ready for bed, and don't let the old man Filch catch you. I heard he got a new cat."

"He had an old one?"

"How else is he going to catch students? He is almost deaf and blind, he needs a new job." Aila sat on her bed and Hilary left the room. Aila loved having a sister, she had wanted one all of her life. All she had were her numerous cousins. There were so many in school and out, and just yesterday Jonathan had told her that his mother was pregnant with her fourth child. Aila was happy for Aunt Katie, but there were so many cousins! _I wonder if Hilary has any cousins, I may have MORE? _

She didn't mind having so many cousins at first, but now it was just plain annoying. When a very cute boy, Michael Harris, asked her to be his girlfriend Patrick ran up and pretty much beat him up. Aila forgave him but she hoped that he didn't scare away all the other guys.

Opening her trunk Aila thought about her father. Did he still love her mother? Was he waiting for her instead of getting married? And if he did, did she love him? Aila's head hurt thinking about all the problems that could ensue by them forcing their parents to see each other again. She pulled out her pajamas and her soap and hair care potions and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary picked out a black owl to deliver her letter. She was still trying to find a good owl to use that would get used to her. She tied the small scroll to the owl's leg and told it where to go then let it fly away. She sighed and watched as the owl disappeared into the night (which happened rather fast seeing as the sky was even blacker than the owl). Hilary missed Mamma and their camaraderie. They had something like a perfect mother-daughter friendship. They were almost never mad at each other, and when they were they lost no time making up.

Turning back to the door she realized that she forgot to tell her mother that she had made a friend that was a metamorphmagus! Her friend Jenna could change her appearance. She had turned her hair green once for a dare. Hilary knew her mother would have loved to know that and meet her. Her friend Tonks had been killed by a death Eater then night that Voldemort was killed for the final time. Mamma would have loved seeing another person who could change their appearance at will.

Hilary finally got to the portrait of the fat Lady and said the password, (Ismednus), and then hurried, in. When she was finally in the girl's dormitories she sat on her bed and leaned her head against the pillow. Hilary loved Hogwarts. She wished that she had been able to come earlier. She breathed in the scent of her pillow and drifted to sleep.

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione got home from work. She had run into Joshua many times since the party and was going to go have dinner with him in a week. Hermione loved dating again. It was like being a teenager, only when she was a teenager she did not receive letters from her daughter concerning her conceited ex-husband.

Groaning she took out a quill and wrote a hasty reply.

_Hil'_

_Glad you are having fun. We each took the one we named, I named you he named Aila. So that is why you two ended up with the parent you did. He was an arrogant Git and I couldn't stand another minute with him. He was very insensitive. When I was pregnant with you and Aila he was never there when I needed him and the night before you were born he went out got drunk and had a massive hangover when you two were born. He was stupid enough not to think to take a hangover potion and could not comfort me. So I got angry and soon after that we separated. _

_Ronald Weasley. If you would have told me that name when I was your age my heart would have melted away in less then a second. I was so in love with him, funny how things, and people, change. _

_Please do not mention your father again and don't go to meet him. Do not communicate with him. And do not tell him or Aila where we live. You will see Aila every day at Hogwarts and after you have graduated you can live your own life. But I forbid you to have anything to do with your father. If I get married then you will have a father. A good one. Not one as stupid, insensitive and moronic as Ron Weasley. Give Aila my love._

_I love you,_

Mamma 

(Tell Aila that I am so very sorry that she had to grow up in a dysfunctional home. But it is not my fault, and that I would help her if I could.)

Hermione quickly tied the letter to the owl and sent it back out the window after giving it an owl treat. She shook her head and thought about what might happen if Ronald Weasley was back in her life. Horrible things would happen. Hermione just knew it. He would probably try to woo her back to him if he was the same. But that was never happen. She was smarter now.

OoOO00OOoO

Ron looked at the pictures of his daughter constantly. He missed her. Had she reached Hermione yet? And what did Hermione say if she did? Ron had thought about the time he had with Hermione when they were married. He regretted everything that he did. But Hermione wasn't perfect. She would always pick a fight over stupid things. Mostly she would do something and blame it on him.

He missed Hermione so much. If only they weren't so stupid. He might have known his daughter.

OoOO00OOoO

It had been 2 days since they had sent the letter to Hermione Granger, her mother. Aila couldn't wait until they got the reply. Was she still desperately in love with Dad as much as he still was with her? She was eating in the great hall. It was breakfast and the mail would be coming soon. Aila had been looking forward to breakfast ever since the letter was sent. She knew that this would be the earliest day that there would be a reply of any type.

She took a big gulp of her pumpkin juice and stared out the window where the owls would fly in. "Calm down." Said Jenna, admiring her reflection in her goblet. She was practicing changing her nose. "It will get here eventually." She pulled the goblet away from her face, "Is this one okay?" she had changer her nose to a small one that was very dainty looking, like the nose a very small woman would have.

"What was wrong with your _original _nose?"

"I don't know what my original nose was." Said Jenna simply. "Mum says that I changed my face appearance so often as an infant she could never take me in public because it would be too easy to lose me. There is a picture of me as a newborn, but I was a baby, my nose would have CHANGED. So I am trying to find a nose." She looked back into her Goblet and closed her eyes in concentration.

Aila shook her head. There was a loud screech and then many owls began to zoom into the great hall. Aila looked at Hilary who was calmly staring into the cloud of fowls. "Is it there?" she whispered to her twin excitedly.

"I think so." As she said that an owl landed right in front of her plate. Hilary placed the goblet in front of the owl and untied the scroll from its leg. "It's her." She said.

"Can I read it?"

"Me first." Hilary unrolled the scroll and began to read it. Aila stared at her with anticipation, trying to read her face, seeing if it was good or bad news. Aila was an open book. You could look at her face and see was she was feeling or thinking. Hilary on the other hand was different. You would not know what she was thinking if you tried. She would have to tell you. Aila was so jealous.

Hilary rolled it up again and handed it to Aila, "Nothing big." Aila read the letter in less then 20 seconds.

"My father? Drunk? No." she sighed, "Not comfort her in the delivery? She doesn't want you to contact him? DISFUNTIONAL HOME?" Aila was mad. Her mother insulted her upbringing. "I DID NOT GROW UP IN A DISFUNCIONAL HOME!" she yelled standing up and stomping out of the Great Hall.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary ran after her sister. "I don't think she meant it that way!"

"If I grew up in a dysfunctional home, then I am dysfunctional! My mother thinks that I am dysfunctional!" She began to stomp up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"She didn't mean it! I am sure of it."

"I am sure that I never want to meet her, talk to her, or be her daughter. I hope my father gets married!"

"You will always be her daughter. You can't change that."

"It is like adoption. Just because I came out of her womb does not mean I am hers. I am my father's daughter and whoever my father chooses to be his bride, if he gets married, will be my mother."

"I will write her and tell her. I am sure she didn't mean it that way! Please give her a chance."

"You can't give my father a chance, she won't let you and she won't let me get to know her. Works out perfectly doesn't it?" Aila "Ismednus." She yelled at the fat lady."

"Not need to shout it!" was the haughty reply as the portrait swung forward.

Hilary watched as Aila ran up the steps to the girl's dormitories. She needed to straighten this out. Her mother could not me so insensitive.

OoOO00OOoO


	8. What To Do?

**What to Do?**

Hilary was so angry at her mother about what she said about her dad. She didn't want to write to her about it. She was mad. She paced around the common room. She had 20 minutes until her next class, and she wanted to get her mother to apologize without asking her directly.

People would occasionally walk through the common room, but no one bothered to talk to the agitated first year. She paced all around the room. She didn't make one straight line. She saw her newfound cousins walk into the common room and then it hit her. She knew what to do, and she had to do it before her first class.

OoOO00OOoO

Aila was so angry. Hermione Granger had no right to say that about her father. She had no right. So she had no right to be Aila's mother. She was about to fall onto her bed when the door was thrown open.

"I need a quill and some parchment." Said Hilary digging through her trunk.

"No." Aila hurried up and shut the trunk, barely missing shutting Hilary's fingers into the heavy wood case, "if she is going to apologize she is doing it on her own, not because you decided to guilt her."

Hilary opened it back up and continued to dig, "I am not going to write her. And who said I was going to write anyone? So just get our of my way, I am on a mission." She pulled out a mangy quill that had obviously been squashed by the great amount of things in the trunk then she grabbed a wad of parchment from the floor and ran out of the room. "Classes in 10 minutes, don't be late, no, be early even better get a good seat, save me one! Not in front, out of the teacher's view please, bye!"

"What?" yelled Aila after her twin, but Hilary was already long gone. What was she going to do? And Hermione had better not write an apology saying that she heard how much she had heard about how it hurt her.

OoOO00OOoO

Ginny Potter left the bathroom pulling out her wand. She remembered this sick feeling. It was the early stages of morning sickness and she knew it. She just wanted to use the pregnancy test spell to be sure. Muttering the charm she pointed to wand at her stomach. Sure enough a puff of blue smoke came out of the end of her wand. So she was pregnant, and the blue color meant that it was only with one baby this time. Anxiously she walked to the kitchen to find her owl and send a message to her mother. Ginny had already told Harry about her suspicions and told him that she would tell him after he came home from his work at the ministry. She wished she could have done the spell earlier, but the spell would only work 3 hours after your fist meal of the day, and she had told Harry while eating her oatmeal.

Once she was in the kitchen she saw the Zeus's cage was empty. Decided to write the letter so she could send it as soon as Zeus got back from whatever delivery Harry had sent him on. Ginny had not even dipper her quill in the ink before another owl swooped in through the window and knocked the quill out of Ginny's hand.

She didn't recognize this owl, so she assumed that it was a business owl, sending some notice of some sort to Harry from another country. She was untying the letter when she saw that is was not addressed to her husband, but instead to her. She quickly opened the letter and was shocked when it was from her niece Hilary. Ginny had only met Hilary twice, but the two had hit it off, only they had never had any correspondence before this.

_Aunt Ginny, _

_I don't normally write you letters but this is a bit urgent. Obviously I have met my twin Aila by now, and of course we have tried to understand why we are just meeting now. So we have sent letters to both of our parents and asked them questions. I have copied what they wrote back to us, the questions were mostly the same so you can figure it out. But we have slight problem. My mother hurt Aila's feelings in her last letter, and you will see why when you read it, and now Aila hates her. This is a big deal for me because I love my mother very much and I want my sister to do the same, but if Aila hates her before she meets her then that can never happen. I want it to be like Mamma apologized on her own accord, Aila would not accept an apology that I made happen. So I was hoping you could find a way to get Mamma to Apologize. I am sure you would understand why this means so much to me. I don't know what to do. _

_Hope to see you soon! _

_Hilary_

Ginny smiled and then took out the page with Hermione's reply. The letter was very short, which was very much unlike Hermione. The letter was not all that shocking, it said mostly what Hermione had told her when they first began to communicate after Ron and Hermione split. But Ginny was outraged when she read the postscript at the bottom of the page.

Aila had every reason to be angry with her mother for that. It was very childish for Hermione to treat anyone, even Ron, like that. It had been eleven years and she still holds a grudge. Someone needed to put Hermione in her place and Ginny wanted to be the one.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary got a letter from Ginny the next day, it assured her that yes she would do something about Hermione's behavior. And it also told her that she was glad that she had finally met Aila. Attached to her short response, was a letter to Lily and James. When Hilary handed it to Lily there was a loud scream.

Apparently Lily was very happy about something, and it didn't take long for everyone to find out what "James!" screamed the bouncing girl, "Mum is pregnant! Mum is pregnant!" James was happy but not nearly was much as his twin. He smiled and continued to eat his bacon and eggs. But Lily was running around hugging her cousins and whomever else she could find. She even ran up and hugged the headmistress and all the other teachers at the head table.

Aila was not at the table at breakfast but it wasn't long until Lily was proclaiming the word to the entire Gryffindor House. Aila was the first to run up and hug Lily of the Gryffindors but was followed by a couple of second years and a first year. Everyone else didn't really care, but seemed to find the sight of Lily amusing as she was jumping up and down and running all around she even did a couple cartwheels before she Collapsed on the floor completely exhausted. "Mum's pregnant!" she sighed again before leaning against the leg of a table and gasping.

Everyone laughed at her, and a big sixth year picked her up and carried her to her dorm to calm down in peace. Hilary smiled and looked at Aila who was also grinning from ear to ear. That was apparently what she needed to get her out of her grumpy mood.

OoOO00OOoO

Sorry that took so long everyone! But my dingbat of a brother decided to hog the computer, but today he was mowing the lawn so I took the opportunity to finish this one up. I will try to go faster on the next update. Please leave me reviews. Leave really nasty ones if you want just leave reviews.


	9. A Day Out

**A Day Out**

Hermione had a day off from work and she was very relieved. She had been doing a double shift lately to cover for her co-worker who had suddenly gotten a severe case of Dragon Pox. So she had been checking and correcting twice the amount of articles then usual.

This reminded her of her time at Hogwarts. She would do her work, unlike her two friends. Harry and Ron would procrastinate and then flip out when they realized that their work was due the next day. She would often be kind and help them. She would correct their essays, re-write paragraphs or sentences, and give them some necessary information. It must have been preparation for her future job because that was exactly what she would do now, only on an executive level.

It surprised her how much she missed Hogwarts, and how much she wished she were her daughter. Hermione could only hope that she prepared her daughter well enough for the workload, and if not maybe she was lucky enough to have a friend who was smart enough to help her. But Hermione thought fondly of her daughter, of course Hilary would be the one helping others, being the highly intelligent girl she was. But it frightened Hermione how much Hilary reminded her of Ron.

Thinking about Ron she looked into the fireplace, thinking about what she would say if she were to ever meet the father of her daughter again. _'Of course I will now.' _Thought Hermione grimly, _'I can't keep Hilary close much longer, in a few short years Hilary would be able to Apparate, or spend summers at her friend's houses. Then I will need to come face to face with the man. I will give him a piece of my mind.' _She nodded her head abruptly as if she had just given him a good talking to.

She glanced again at the fire, and then did a double take. The head of Ginny Potter was sitting in the fire. "Hello." Ginny's head said.

"Hello." Said Hermione smiling.

"What are you doing today?"

Hermione hadn't really given much thought to her schedule, she only had one thing in mind: rest. "Nothing at the moment."

Ginny grinned, "Good, would you like to get together today? It had been ages."

"Sounds good, your end or mine?"

"How about my end."

"Fine as long as we…"

"Don't see Ron." Finished Ginny rolling her eyes, "I know! I know! Sing another song would you? I was thinking going to Diagon Alley, maybe visiting my brothers, Fred and George at their shop." Hermione thought about the chances of seeing Ron there, it seemed safe so she agreed. "Would you like to see Harry again?"

"I don't know, are he and Ron still tight?"

"Yes, but Ron and I are tight and that doesn't stop you from seeing me." Said Ginny Defiantly. "So would you? I promise he is not contaminated by Ron. For heaven's sake, he was one of your best friends!"

Hermione smiled, "That would be great. I will be over in about ten minutes, I am going to change into some better robes."

"See you!" said Ginny's head before disappearing. Hermione smiled. She was glad to see Harry, as long as Ron wasn't close to follow. This was going to be a good day. She just knew it.

OoOO00OOoO

Ginny owled Harry and told him to come to Diagon Alley around noon. Harry had been dying to see Hermione ever since she began to talk to Hermione. Ginny wished she could get Hermione to talk to Ron, but she wanted to give Aila and Hilary a chance. Ginny knew that Hermione loved Hilary enough to do anything for her.

So Ginny did some quick cleaning spells to make the family room a bit more presentable. Hermione was a close friend, but it was bit different. Emerald flames appeared in the fireplace nit even a half a second after Ginny had finished her last charm. Hermione stepped out of the hearth and ran straight into Ginny's arms. "It had been so long!" cried Hermione.

"Not that long we just talked a few minutes ago!" said Ginny.

"But not in person!" said Hermione continuing to Hug Ginny within an inch of her life. "Let me see you, I haven't seen anything other then your head in so long!"

"Eleven years." Said striking poses for Hermione, "Do you want to see pictures of Lily and James? Molly is at her grandmother's at the moment, but if you want to you can see her later." Ginny held out a thick album to the other woman.

Hermione did an odd squeal and grabbed the album. "They are so cute!" breathed Hermione looking at the baby pictures. "I bet Lily looks exactly like her grandmother did. Look at her! She had the right eyes, and the perfect straight red hair. Too bad James doesn't look more like his grandfather. He looks more like Ron if you ask me."

"Yes everyone says that."

"Is this Molly?" asked Hemrione pointing to a picture off a little girl, who was approximately two with messy black hair and chubby arms and cheeks.

"No, that is our third child, Adele, she died when she was three." Said Ginny with tears in her eyes, "She was attacked by a werewolf in our last house and didn't make it. It is sad since we would have had Lupin and could have asked him what to do, she was in the perfect family for that to happen."

"That is so sad!" said Hermione, looking at the girl's face. "She had your features. She was very pretty."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you!" said Ginny who leaned over and pointed at another picture, "This is Molly."

This was a picture of a thin little girl with long black hair standing in a garden with flowers in her hair. "You have very beautiful children."

"And another along the way." said Ginny patting her stomach affectionately.

Hermione, yet again, squealed and hugged Ginny. "I am so happy for you!" she said, basically swallowing Ginny in her arms.

"Er, thanks." Said Ginny, "We need to get to Diagon Alley, Harry will meet us there in a couple of minutes."

Hermione smiled really big, "I can't wait."

OoOO00OOoO

The two women were waiting in the Leakey Cauldron for about five minutes before a tall man with messy back hair and round silver rimmed glasses made an entrance. Hermione immediately jumped up and ran to Harry, yelling "Harry!" at the top of her lungs.

She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him tight and when he had a firm grip her legs too. "Er, nice to see you too." He said laughing. He put her down. Hermione looked up at him with tears running down her face. "Your hair isn't as bushy."

"Yours isn't any better." She said wiping away one of her tears that had escaped. "It's been too long."

"Yes it has." Hermione continued to scrutinize him. He was tall. She had to say that he was tall. She hadn't remembered him being so tall. Maybe she had never noticed before, but did she really used to crane her neck this much? She knew he couldn't have grown any since she last saw him but put the thoughts aside and told him to follow her.

They went to sit by Ginny. They all ordered Drinks. Ginny got a pumpkin juice, Hermione a butterbeer and Harry a firewiskey. They began to share stories with each other for a while before deciding that actually getting into Diagon Alley was a good idea before it was too late.

They walked around for a moment, visited Flourish and Blotts (Much to Hermione's delight) and got some ice cream from the place formerly known as "Fortescue's". It was about five when they decided to go to "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" to visit Fred and George.

When Hermione walked in she immediately spotted the twin's flaming Red hair. They were standing behind the counter with their heads together apparently looking at a list. She couldn't decide whether to let them continue with what they were doing or interrupt them, they looked very busy. Hermione didn't have to think long because the instant Hermione was past the door Ginny ran in to see her brothers.

"I haven't seen you two in such a long time!" she said, hugging them both with one arm.

"No." agreed one of them, Hermione guessed it was George, "How long has it been? Six months?" he asked, conferring with his twin.

"Too long." Said the other twin, maybe Fred (or maybe George, the two were so horribly identical!) Then the twins looked up, realizing that Ginny wasn't their only visitor. "But I think it had been even longer since we have seen her." Said either Fred or George.

"Yes," said Hermione looking at one of the twins, "a very long time indeed. I think it has been eleven years."

"So how are you and Viktor doing?" asked the one, (who was probably Fred) (or George).

"Viktor?"

"Krum." Said the other twin, "international Quidditch star, triwizard contestant, your first boy toy…"

Hermione gave him a 'stop being an idiot' look, "I know who you are talking about. I just have not a clue why you are associating me with him?" Hermione looked from one twin to the other in confusion, and they were giving her the same face back, then it hit her. "You think that Viktor and I are_ married_!"

"Of course." Said a twin.

"Ron saw you together when you were dropping Hilary off at the Hogwarts Express." Said the other twin.

Hermione laughed, "No! He is just a good friend. He is engaged at the moment to a nice woman named Justice, who went to school with him. We are not romantically involved whatsoever."

The twins exchanged looks, which had 'are you thinking what I am thinking' on every inch of their identical faces. "So you are completely available."

"Unattached?"

"Single?"

"Waiting for a man to become involved in your life?"

Hermione looked at the two of them. "I am not going to get back with Ron if that is what you are thinking."

They shrugged, "We never said that."

"Oh, never."

OoOO00OOoO

Ginny was glad she could reunite Hermione with the twins, but it would have been great to get her to see Ron. She put those thoughts aside and tried to decide how she would get Hermione to think about what she said. If Hermione were the same she would have thought before writing that. Which meant that Ginny didn't really know this Hermione. It was like trying to get a stranger to stop drinking alcohol without even knowing if they drank Alcohol in the first place.

They decided to go back to Ginny's house for a while to talk some more and see Molly. Molly loved Hermione. As soon as Hermione let Molly sit on her lap Molly was in love. Ginny introduced Hermione as 'Aunt Mya'. "It is much easier for a four year old to say then Hermione." Explained Ginny when Hermione gave her a quizzical look. Hermione obviously loved Molly to death. She played with Molly's black hair, running her fingers through it, braiding it, and twirling it around her fingers.

Watching Hermione play with Molly gave Ginny an idea. "Do you regret not being able to see Aila at this age?"

Hermione looked up, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You are right, stupid question." Ginny got onto the floor and played with Hermione and Molly, "Do you want me to tell you what Aila was like?" she asked grabbing a fake wand and handing it to Molly.

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Would you?"

"Yes." Ginny rearranged her robes in front of her and leaned against the couch. "She was very tiny. Ron was very excited about this, 'She will be perfect for Quidditch. Maybe she can be a keeper like me.' He would always say. So as soon as she was about 5 and a half he bought her a child's broom and taught her how to ride it. She did this with a certain amount of apprehension, and refused to go any higher then a few feet." Ginny looked at Hermione, whose eyes were fixed on the fireplace, then continued. "She would have chosen reading over Quidditch any day."

"I bet Ron loved that." Said Hermione sarcastically.

Ginny laughed, "Actually he did. He wanted his daughter to be exactly like her mother. He wanted her to be smart, pretty, and spunky. He would often brush her hair at night and tell her about her mother, and how great her mother was."

"Is." Interrupted Hermione.

"No." said Ginny firmly, "was. You weren't there. No you didn't die, but you weren't there raising your daughter with Ron. Ron decided that he would still teach her Quidditch, although he knew you would not approve. He did so that she would know teamwork, and know how to deal with people, he was afraid that if she didn't learn soon she would meet up with people like Draco Malfoy and think too highly of herself. He wanted to teach her that life is a team thing. You can't do it all at once. He would use Quidditch like that. You can't be a keeper and still score points for your team (unless you are very lucky) and hit bludgers at people, and dodge bludgers, and find the snitch at the same time. He thought that even if she didn't become a world famous Quidditch star he could use Quidditch as something else useful."

Hermione had started playing with Molly's hair again, Ginny looked at her. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile, "Do you want me to go on?"

"Yes." Said Hermione, looking intently at Molly's hair, as if looking at Ginny would make the tears fall.

"Okay. When Aila was six Ron taught her how to read and write. She loved this. She would wake up early to practice her letters and get big books and try to pronounce them. Ron took pictures her doing this, I have them somewhere in a box, I will find them and send them to you soon. Anyway. She was able to write like the best of them when she was seven and a half. Reading was her life, and she even started to write short stories. I will see if I can get one for you, they are very cute. All of them were about little blonde girls who had pretty and nice mothers. Apparently she envied blondes." Ginny smiled at Hermione, who had tears running down her cheeks, "She was the sparkle in Ron's eye and his reason to get up everyday. I know he misses her, he tells me whenever he sees me. Aila adores her father. Ron was her role model, and Albus Dumbledore, who were in one of the books she read, you may have heard of it, it is called 'Hogwarts, A History'. She loves her father, I don't think she understands how anyone could leave him alone like you did." Ginny looked at Hermione who was standing up.

"I have to leave." Said Hermione thickly.

Ginny stood and grabbed her wrist. "Why so soon?"

Hermione shook her head, "You don't want to know. But there is something I need to do. I need to write Hilary a letter, and Aila too. I made a mistake. I need to see if I can fix it."

"But now?"

"Now." Said Hemrione hugging Ginny and Molly, "We need to get together more often." She threw floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. "Good bye. She said quietly then shouted her destination.

The room seemed oddly quiet for a few seconds after Hermione left. Then Ginny smiled in the direction of the wall. "Harry told you didn't he." She said, to Ron, who was pulling an invisibility cloak off of his head.

"Yes he did." He grumbled.

Ginny crossed the room. "I am sorry I didn't tell you but, I couldn't. I just couldn't."

"I understand." He sat down. "Why did she leave?"

Ginny sat next to him. "She said something to Aila that she now regrets, it's the reason I told her about Aila growing up. She mentioned to Aila that she feels Aila grew up in a dysfunctional home."

"What?" asked Ron, outraged, "She was insulting my parenting?"

"I guess she still holds a grudge. I am hoping Hilary and Aila will do something about that."

But Ron threw floo powder into the fire without explanation. "I am going." He said unnecessarily. "I need to think."

"I may have softened her up, don't be angry with her."

"How can I not be angry with her." Asked Ron. Then he immediately stepped into the fire, yelled "The Burrow!" and disappeared.

OoOO00OOoO


	10. Meet the Maker

**Meet the Maker**

It was October 28th and Hogwarts was preparing for Halloween. The old students were talking about last year's celebration where they invited the new band "Alohamora" to play in the great hall. The headmistress believed that Holidays were for celebration, even if some of the celebration was painful for her. This year's celebration was going to be a surprise, and all the gossip was about what they thought that the surprise was going to be.

"I heard there is going to be a casual ball." Whispered a third year to Aila at breakfast.

"Really?" whispered Aila, "I heard that they were going to have a ghost party."

"No." said Hilary who was sitting down next to Aila, "I heard that they were going to bring in different dark, trained, creature for us to see. It's Halloween."

Then Lily scooted closer, "I heard we were all going to carve ten foot pumpkins! Then light them and have another 'Alohamora' concert."

There were many more rumors. Each person had heard a different story. Aila loved the mystery of it. She loved mysteries, even if they were not big 'who done it' s. She was putting together a costume, yes it was dorky, but she had heard there might be a costume party, and she wanted to be prepared. She was dressing up as a cat. Hilary thought she was being insane, but Lily thought that she was being smart and decided that she herself needed a costume and she made a costume of these things called 'death eaters'. It is cool, a long cloak and a mask that hid her face. She said that Death Eaters were followers of an evil and powerful wizard who her father killed before him and aunt Ginny got married.

Lily was one of the most hyperactive people you could ever meet. She is almost always bouncing off the walls. In order to sleep she had to take a calming potion, and normally only fifth years and seventh years that are taking their OWLs use that. The head of the House was very worried what she got sorted into Gryffindor. When she was getting sorted she was bouncing up and down from excitement and then accidentally bounced off of the stool causing the hat to fly off of her head while telling the entire Hall that she was now a Gryffindor. The best thing about Lily was that she has no shame. When she fell off the chair instead of blushing she stood up and put her hands up in the air like she had just landed an Olympic Gymnastics routine.

Professor Nitwit, that was seriously his name, was telling everyone in charms that we would find out the surprise at dinner on Thursday night. The halls were buzzing with more and more rumors of what the big surprise would be.

The next day was the same, until Thursday night. Everyone had just finished eating. Professor McGonagall came forward to her Headmistress Podium. "Attention!" she called, immediately everyone was silent and hanging on her every word, "Attention! I know there has been much gossip about what your Halloween surprise will be. And I am certain that none of you are correct. There will be no dangerous creatures roaming the corridors, no Vampires, and definitely no ghost party. No your treat is a bit safer then that." There were some scattered groans across the hall, but none from either of the twins. "No. Your surprise lies behind those doors." She pointed to the entry doors of the Great Hall. "Enter." She called out in a loud clear voice.

All the light in the hall was put out and all you could see was a line of candles carried by dark cloaked people. It was two lines, one beside the other, when they lines reached the front the separated and they went around the perimeter of the room stopping on each side of the double doors. When the line stopped moving there were dark cloaked people surrounding the tables. "This is your surprise." Said Professor McGonagall. "De-cloak yourselves."

All of the people blew out their candles and threw off their cloaks. There were screams all around the room. But they weren't screams of fear. No, they were screams of joy. They were all adults. A few of them were familiar. Especially one. A man who was tall, with red hair, a long nose covered in freckles. These people were their parents. "You will have no classes tomorrow and you and your parents will all go to Hogsmede to find Halloween costumes. There will be some in every store, I have made sure of it. Then later that night will be a costume ball. The parents have agreed to let the girls dance with guys; so don't worry about your parents interfering. The band playing will not be Alohamora. I decided to choose a band for the parents enjoyment." There were groans from all of the students, "O shut up you haven't even heard me." Said Professor McGonagall who looked appalled at her terminology and put her hand on her heart, "Forgive me. But he band I have chosen are 'The Weird Sisters'. And if you don't know who they are ask your parents, whom you may go and greet your parents now."

Hilary and Aila both jumped up and ran in separate directions. Aila ran and jumped into her father's arms. "Missed you too." He said grinning. She laughed and buried her head in his shirt. She had no idea how much she would miss the smell of him. He smelled like cinnamon sticks and butterbeer, oh and firewiskey. She inhaled the scent of his shirt and grinned. "Do you want to meet Hilary?" she asked brightly.

"Do I really have a choice?" he asked grabbing her hand.

Aila made a thoughtful face, "No, I guess not." She pulled him to the other side of the room where Hilary was reuniting with a bushy haired woman. "It looks like my mum is here too!" said Aila feigning excitement, she still was a bit angry with her mother for what she said about her father.

"I guess she is." He said nervously.

"Let's go meet her." Aila was looking at Hermione Granger with apprehension. Hilary was talking animatedly with her mother about something or another, and Aila didn't care about what. She just looked at her mother. _'I look nothing like her.' _She thought as she approached the woman.

Her mother glanced up and saw Aila. They looked each other in the eye before Aila darted her eyes to her father, who was looking at Hermione Granger with complete adoration, as though someone had suddenly turned on a light. His face was somewhat illuminated. Hermione on the other hand was making a futile attempt at ignoring her father completely.

Hilary turned around and saw her. Unlike Aila, who was suddenly interested with a spot on the great hall's floor as opposed to her mother, Hilary ran and hugged her father like she had known him all her life. And if that wasn't enough she yelled, "I missed you like crazy!"

"I missed you too." Said Ron, who was obviously a bit confused. "Glad to see you… again."

"That's right!" said Hilary, "You were the one who broke my nose!" she smiled thought, as if it were a fond memory she thought upon and laughed about often.

Aila looked at her father who was smiling at Hilary in a way he had only smiled at her before. It was the father smile he had saved for Aila. Only Aila. Her insides flared up as she saw her father smile so fondly at Hilary. He had found the dream daughter. Outgoing, funny, and soon he would learn about her love for Quidditch. Wonderful.

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione couldn't stop looking at Aila, who was staring at Ron with a hurt look in her eyes. Her heart went out to the girl. She had never thought about what it would be like for the girls to see their parents have room for someone else. Hermione wanted to run up and hold her daughter.

"Aila." She said quietly. "I am sorry about what I said."

Aila looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes. "You still meant it. You would not have said it if you had not meant it. I am not stupid. According to Dad I got your brains, and it appears that you are supposed to be smart."

Hermione frowned at Aila who was glaring at Hermione, "This is not how I pictured first meeting you." She sighed, "and I know it is my own fault. But I was still a bit angry at your father and…"

"Eleven years." Said Aila coolly, "that is a long time to hold a grudge."

"I know."

"What could he have possibly done to make you leave him, separate from him, and then insult one of your daughters _before you even met her_."

Hemrione smiled, "I had met you before. I birthed you. That is why I am considered your mother."

"Ha ha." She said angrily, "Very witty."

"I know you probably wont forgive me anytime soon, but can you at least let me spend time with you? Maybe after you get to know me, then you will see that it did not mean what you thought it did."

"We'll see."

"Just give me time to prove myself." Whispered Hermione, pointedly not looking at Ron, she could feel his eyes searching for hers.

"One day."

"One day." Agreed Hermione.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary thought Aila was being ridiculous. Mamma had apologized, and she meant it. Hilary knew that her mother never apologized unless she truly meant it. Otherwise it would be hollow, worthless, and pointless, and Mamma hated doing things that would waster her time.

She talked about this to Aila, but all that she said in return was, "Well, I don't know your mother, and she said something very hurtful, and forced me to wait for an apology. I am going to force her to wait for my forgiveness, if I forgive her at all."

Hilary didn't believe a word of what her sister said, of course Aila would forgive Mamma, it was ridiculous to think she wouldn't!

Or was it? She could be more like her mother. She could hold this grudge for eleven years and not even break a sweat. Hilary looked at Aila, who was working on her homework, was she so much like her mother that she would risk her first and maybe last chance to get to know her mother. It would also ruin Hilary's chances of getting to know her father. This sucked.

OoOO00OOoO

Ron couldn't believe how much Aila was like Hermione. He had never seen her hold grudges, for even a second. Normally she never needed a reason to hold a grudge, everyone was so nice to her. She grew up in a bubble. Maybe Hermione was right; she grew up in a dysfunctional home. He was positive that Hermione had let Hilary experience the world; He on the other hand had sheltered Aila, like she would break if she ever got near someone slightly rude.

Hilary was so different from Aila. She was very extraverted, while Aila would have sat in a corner with a book her whole life and feel like she missed nothing. Was he like that? He wasn't sure, but he was sure about one thing: tomorrow could not come soon enough.

OoOO00OOoO

Aila woke up bright and early on Friday morning. She wanted to take a long bath before the long day ahead. She was positive that although she was eleven, she was going to get gray hairs from all of her stress. She had told Hilary this before she went to bed, and she laughed in Aila's face. That was a very rude thing to do in Aila's opinion.

After she had gotten into the bath and began to relax she thought about her mother. No, she wasn't as mad as she was before after seeing Her mother face to face, but she wanted to make her mother wait. There were two reasons for this decision: Mum had made her wait about a month before asking for forgiveness, letting it sink in and making her further question how much her mother loved her. And Second, She wasn't sure if she was ready to have a full time mother. She was used to women like her grandmother and her aunts being around and being motherly, but having one mother figure seemed like something _other _girls needed. But she was afraid to admit one of the main reasons she didn't want to forgive her mother.

Dad was _her _dad. He already had a daughter. He did not need perfect Quidditch playing Hilary. He only needed one girl to love. He needed Aila, and ONLY Aila.

OoOO00OOoO

The newly found family met in the great hall for breakfast. The house elves went all out for this breakfast. There were twenty more choices for breakfast then normal and all the portions were doubled. "They must have been working all night!" breathed Hermione after seeing the large quantities of food spread across the table.

"Still working on spew?" asked Ron sitting down at the table and scooping large quantities of eggs onto his plate.

Hermione glared at him, "if you are talking about S.P.E.W. then the answer is no. But I still think that the unfair slavery of Elves in repulsive. They need more rights, and better working conditions."

"Too bad the elves never cooperate with your plans to save the elves."

"That is why I stopped you _moron_. There are better ways to spend my time and better ways to use my grades." She took a couple slices of toast and some cantaloupe. "But lets not fight. Not today."

"I agree." Said Hilary walking up and sitting by her father. "I don't want you two to ruin my first chance to get to know my father."

Hermione saw Ron smile at Hilary with a proud expression on his face. Her insides flared up. She quickly ate her breakfast and stood up. "I am going to visit the Library. I have some work to do."

"But you don't even got to Hogwarts even more! You don't have homework or anything! What could you possibly need to do?" asked Ron after struggling to swallow the massive amount of food in his mouth.

She turned around, "Unlike when we were students at Hogwarts we are not friends and you have no business in what I am going to be doing." She turned from him and strode out of the Hall.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary thought her mother was acting very odd. She never spoke like that to anyone. "What did you do?" she asked her father, who was staring at the double doors with a mystified expression.

"Wha…huh?"

"What did you do to make her walk out like that?"

He looked at Hilary and smiled, "I can honestly tell you I have no idea. What I did could have been easily forgiven, even by her standards. I don't know why she is acting like this."

Hilary looked at her bacon on her plate. "I don't get it. She is acting so stupid."

Ron grinned, "that's funny, because she was the smartest witch in out year. She was amazing."

"Kinda like Aila."

"Yes," Ron looked at Hilary and smiled really big, "kinda like Aila."

OoOO00OOoO


	11. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

Ron Weasley sat across the table from his daughter. She was telling him all about her childhood. He was surprised at the fact that Hermione never dated until Hilary was about 10, only one year ago. And the date had not only ended well, it ended worse then anything Ron had ever experienced. Apparently they started talking about life and dating, and children when he said that he thought children were a waste of time and should just be born and sent to reform school. Hermione did not take well to that, she was always very close to her parents. She talked about how much she loved children, especially her daughter. Hilary told more about how he thought that any woman would be insane to raise a child on her own and should have left Hilary with her father, 'give him the burden to bear'. Hilary began to laugh when she told him what happened next. She conjured up a bottle of firewiskey and a cherry pie, and then kindly offered him a piece of pie.

The idiot accepted and she shoved the entire thing in his face. Then Hermione came up behind Hilary and squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "Telling him my personal stories are you?"

"Yes." Said Hilary smartly, "would you like to finish this one for me?"

Hermione sat down, "Well I guess that would not be too difficult. The man, Percival was his name, blinked stupidly at me, much like you are keen to do," she added pointedly, "and then picked up his napkin.

"'Don't bother!' I said to him, 'that would be very unkind of me not to offer you a drink to wash it down.' Then I popped open the bottle of firewiskey and dumped it on his head." She sat back, "and as you well know. It is only bearable if you are drinking it, the 'fire' part of the whiskey is much more pronounced when it touches skin. But you know that feeling." She smiled at Ron and hugged Hilary. "Honey I am going to go to the Library for a second." She said then stood up and walked out of the Great hall.

Hilary leaned forward, "Did she ever do that to you?"

"The firewiskey part." He smiled. "Twice."

OoOO00OOoO

Aila watched with disgust as she saw her dad talking to Hilary. He was giving her some special treatment. And Hilary was soaking it all up. They were talking animatedly to each other. Probably about Quidditch or something like that. It sickened Aila to watch. She turned her head and stated at her plate. She was sitting alone at the Gryffindor Table. All of her cousins were off with their parents exploring the grounds, or the castle, and maybe even at Hogsmede. But Aila was the only one not enjoying this weekend. Her mother was who knows where, doing who knows what, and her father was occupied with his new and favorite daughter.

After stuffing a last piece of toast between her teeth she stood up and walked, sulking, out of the Great Hall. She wanted to get away from her family. Where would be one place that her father would _never _go? Her first instinct would be the Women's restroom, but she couldn't imagine spending time in the restroom. She was about to go to her Dormitory when she thought of the perfect place. The Library.

Why would her father, Ron Weasley, ever want to go to the Library? She smiled, congratulating herself on her cleverness. She would be able to read and stay away from her backstabbing father. She entered the Library and smiled. She loved the smell of all of these books. They were all smelled different, depending on when they were made. The older ones smelled musty, and had the 'old' smell that could never be described. The Ones that were only about 10 years old smelled like parchment and smoke, but the newer ones were the best. They had the crisp combination of parchment and ink, a scent that would wear away in about five years.

Of course she never told anyone that she analyzed the smells of books that would be very weird and awkward to explain. She walked straight to her favorite table to sit at and study. But to her utter shock, it was occupied. No one ever sat there. It was a very different place to sit. It was in the corner of the Library, surrounded by bookshelves. And all the books were fantasy stories, for interest reading. The lighting was dim, perfect for young eyes, and the table was old (and smelled really good too). But the person at the table wasn't just anyone. It was her mother. Perfect. Aila groaned inwardly. She wasn't so clever after all.

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione heard someone walk up. She sighed and shook her head. Ron Weasley did not know when to quit. And who knew he would remember where her spot was anyway? "What do you want?" she asked without looking up.

"Excuse me!" answered the voice of a girl, "I didn't mean to interrupt you, but no need to sound so pushy." Aila turned and was about to walk away.

"I'm sorry!" called Hermione, "I thought you were your father."

Aila turned to look at Hermione in the eye. "What did _he _do to _you_? From all I have ever heard it was all _you _doing things to _him._"

"I.."

"Shut up. I am not finished yet." She walked closer to Hermione, "From what I can tell you broke my father's heart the day you left. And I don't understand why. Anyone who hurts my father hurts me, and is dirt beneath my feat, ashes in the fireplace, low lives not worthy to breath the air I breathe. _How dare you hurt my father_?"

Hermione took a short breath, "You said you would give me one day. So please let me try. I wont be cheap and try to buy you, or be dumb and tell you everything about me from where I was born to how many hairs are on my head. But I will try nonetheless. But no matter how hard I try, nothing will happen unless you accept it. I heard you always wanted a mother. And here I am."

"There are other women in the world." Snarled Aila, "How do you know I am waiting for you?"

"Because your father is waiting for me. I can just tell. You are waiting for the woman your father will sweep off of their feet. And he wants that woman to be me. And you know it. And sadly, you hate it."

"The omniscient mother. I don't like it."

"I don't know everything."

Aila laughed, "But you actually think you do. My father was right you are a know it all."

"I heard you were one too."

"Yes but not _nearly _as cocky as you."

Hermione grinned, she liked this girl, "I think we are going to get alone just fine my dear."

Aila grinned, "I think so too."

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary looked at her father, who was dramatically telling her about all of his saves when he was Gryffindor keeper. He was scooting up and down his bench to show the moving of his broom, (one of those ancient cleensweeps, that's almost as bad as the pathetic firebolts!) he finished with both fists in the air saying "VICTORY!"

Hilary leaned back in her seat laughing at her father, who was looking around the great hall to see if anyone was looking. A couple of other adults at the Gryffindor table were laughing at her father, they apparently remembered exactly what save he was talking about. "See you agree that was a good one, eh Alicia!"

"Yes wonderful save. But as you said that I just wanted to a loud chorus of the Slytherin version of "Weasley is Our King"."

"That wouldn't be very nice." Said Dad blandly.

"Hilary, he has definitely told you enough about his miraculous saves, but he has neglected to inform you that for the majority of the season he was downright dreadful."

"Oh, I wasn't that bad."

"Of Course not. And those blast ended skrewts were little bitty salamanders."

"Close enough" mumbled Dad, who stabbed his sausage and glared at it, "Go on. Humiliate me further."

"Good." Said Alicia, "I will. He couldn't save a thing. After the first day of practice the Slytherins had a song about him and how horrible he was. It was called 'Weasley is Our King'." And she began to sing.

"_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is out King._

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King_

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._"

"He didn't enjoy that too much." She finished unnecessarily.

"Did she _really _have to know about that?"

"Yes she did." Said Hilary smiling.


	12. The Truth

**The Truth**

The Family spent a good portion of the day in Hogsmede. Hermione and Aila went their own way, and Ron and Hilary in the other. Hermione and Aila were arguing (nothing new about that!) over Aila's costume. Aila's cat costume was finished, but Hermione thought it was too revealing after Aila had tried it on. "You can see too much of your chest!"

"Mum! I have no chest for anyone to see!"

"Now give yourself credit! They can wiggle!"

Aila immediately ran and hid in the dressing room, "Don't say something like that _out loud_! What are you thinking! People can _hear _you!"

"What?" asked Hermione following her daughter, "Do people think your breasts aren't going to grow? I have a B cup, the Weasley family has C cups, it's not like you are just going to have pumps the size of pimples on your chest!"

Aila was now banging her head against the wall in frustration. "Yes, I figured that much. But Please don't go announcing the size of your brazier to the whole world! I want to have a social status once the day is done!"

"Now get over it. Here is a nice Hag costume. Try this one."

"It's big! And ugly and Oh, mum I hate it."

Hermione straightened it out, "But it won't be revealing."

"Yes, but there is _nothing _to reveal."

"They Wiggle!"

"MUM!"

OoOO00OOoO

Ron and Hilary were all over Hogsmede. Ron simply HAD to show Hilary everything there was about Hogsmede, and all the daring and astonishing things he did at them. "Oh! Here is the Shrieking Shack. Supposedly haunted by…something. But Really it is where a werewolf hid during the full moon." Then he stretched out smugly, "I happen to know this werewolf personally."

"Would this 'dangerous werewolf' happen to be Remus Lupin?"

"You heard about him too?"

Hilary smiled at her father who slumped down after he learned that she already knew, for the umpteenth time this afternoon. "Yes. And I also know him personally. He is very nice. He told me never to let you tutor me in Defense against the Dark arts."

"Yeah, he was my.."

"I know."

"You are just like your mother you know that?"

"No. I'm not. Aila is."

OoOO00OOoO

There was twenty minutes until the dance and Hilary and Aila were putting on their costumes. Hilary has picked out a costume form the "muggle-wear" section. It was a short, jean skirt, with a purple shirt labeled "halter-top" on the tag, although she had no idea what a halter-top was. The entire outfit was supposed to be a 'muggle prep' but she didn't know what it was either. She just liked the skirt. Aila was dressed as a cat, since Hermione finally conceded after she saw the outrageous prices of all of the costumes in the stores.

The two walked down to the Great hall together. They had each planned on what to get their parents, as long as they would have the same theme. But it was even better when they were together. Ron was Zeus. He had a white toga with gold sash and a hat of leaves like Julius Caesar and was holing a lightning bolt (which was the reason he had decided to even wear the costume). Hermione was Hera, Zeus's wife. She was wearing a long white dress that was very flowey like a dancer's dress. And a gold sash like Ron's. But instead of a crown of leaves it was a simple gold band around her head. She had her hair coiled back to the nape of her neck and the curled down.

They each found their parent and walked into the great hall. The adults had yet to actually see each other. They were going to meet by the punch bowl. Hilary took her mother's hand and began to walk to around the great hall. "Let's meet up with dad and Aila!"

After meeting they began to walk around the Great Hall, looking at the decorations. The Floors were glossy black, except in the center where there were flashing purple, black, and Orange squares where there was supposed to be a dance floor. All around were silver tables with drinks and appetizers. And around the perimeter of the room was a long wooden bench for people to sit on while not dancing. The walls had drapes the colors of the houses, and the ceiling showed a sky with stars and in the middle was the dark mark. Hermione was shocked that they even dared to even pretend the Dark mark was over Hogwarts.

"You know what the Dark Mark means don't you? It is not a silly symbol that you put in the sky for practical jokes! It is what Lord Voldemort made shine over houses every time he murdered someone! It was feared! It was…"

"Was mum. Not IS." Interrupted Hilary.

"Well you wouldn't have such a nonchalant attitude about it if _you _found the dark mark above _your _house and found someone you loved dead inside. Then you would not think it was some big joke if you saw it many years later! It strikes fear in peoples hearts and brings back painful memories and…"

"It's Halloween. A holiday for the things feared most. And the dark mark is very appropriate for this tame of year." Said Ron quietly, "if you didn't know, which would be a first, the Dark mark is a new Halloween symbol. Like jack-o-lanterns and gravestones."

Hermione sniffed, "Stupid symbol if you ask me."

"Why are you so down on it? You never found the dark mark above your home! You didn't go to your girlfriend's house, expecting a romantic night, only to find her dead. In her bedroom. Wearing the dress she bought just for your date that night and the necklace you gave her as a Christmas gift the week before. No one you loved was ever taken by Voldemort."

"Dumbledore for starters."

"That was Snape."

"Under orders of Voldemort! My dad after Voldemort Died. Death eaters wanted revenge and they killed the father of the one who helped kill their leader."

"Okay, there's one good one."

"Ad You."

"You may not have noticed. But I am alive."

"Yes but you weren't married to a man who was obviously in Love with their ex-girlfriend. You talked about her all the time. Every night in your sleep. You would cry over her, and go and get drunk about it. You loved Kristina more then you loved me!"

"No. You were obsessed with Viktor. Writing him all the time. Telling me all about Viktor. Reminding me of all the things you and Viktor did after you started dating again. You were obviously in love with someone else."

"I only said that so that hopefully you would get jealous and stop whining over your dead girlfriend and pay attention to me!"

"I only cried over you! I thought you were going to leave me for perfect _Vicky_."

"Stop fighting!" shouted Aila, saying the first thing she said all night. "I don't want a broken family. I have had one all my life. Now when you are finally together you won't stop! Couldn't you put aside your differenced for a little? Don't you see! Think about what you fought about! I would think it would solve things not hurt them! I guess you two are a hopeless cause." She turned to Hermione, "Go back to your precious Joshua. I am sure he's the perfect one for you. Go marry him. Kiss his face off." Then she turned to her father, "Give up. She's taken. Get you a new bitch." She turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Closely followed by Hilary.

OoOO00OOoO

"Do you really want them to quit?"

"No." I wanted them to shut up and think about trying to keep living without each other. But seriously our mom was acting very bitchy." Aila hugged her pillow. "Way to ruin a perfect night. Mum and dad fighting. No dancing. And that Hippogriff song wasn't half bad."

"Now my mum thinks you think she's a bitch."

"Which will make her want to spend time with me to convince me she's not. Trust me I have this under control. If she wants me, she will have to see dad more often. And if they actually think about the conversation they had, they will learn all about what the other thinks and they will fall back in love la di da."

Hilary laughed, "Wishful thinking. I like it."

"Hey! One can dream."

"If only dreams actually came true."


	13. Life

**Life...**

Hermione couldn't believe they had ruined their daughter's dance like that. She stood there in her 'Hera' dress across from her ex-husband 'Zeus', who was for once, speechless.

"Please tell me I just dreamed that." She whispered.

"No." said Ron blatantly, "But this proves one thing. You were wrong about me. And now you have to admit it."

"You are a pigheaded ass." Hermione said as she shoved past him, "I don't have to admit anything." She left the Great hall and hurried up to the Gryffindor Tower. She had only been here once before during her visit, and she wasn't sure if the password had changed. "Befuddled?" she asked.

"Slightly." Muttered the fat lady, as she swung open. Hermione stepped in. The Common room was empty; the dance had only started a half an hour ago. She decided to take her time and let the girls calm down before she sees them. Who knows? They may be very angry.

She sat at the fireplace and stared into the flames. Was Ron lying? He didn't seriously think that she would leave him for Viktor. She had been writing Viktor ever since she was fourteen, and every time they tried dating it was a catastrophe. In their fourth year they went to a dance, which sent Ron into a jealous rage, ruining the night. Then when she was twenty she began dating him again. He spent all of his time obsessing over Quidditch, as if she even cared. Then the one night that they went on a date, a mob of women attacked him as soon as they walked into the restaurant. The date was over, and she couldn't stand being romantically involved with him again.

He was always whining over something. Hermione thought hard. She always thought that he was whining over his dead girlfriend. But it had been four years; he did have time to get over it. It was Ron; he had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, it probably took him a few months to get over it. So why did she think he was still moping around for _her_. She wasn't even that pretty. She had short dirty-blonde hair. It was shorter then Ron's hair. She always had "weird sisters" bandana wrapped around her head. She was horribly thin, probably had an eating disorder, and had big eyes that seemed to pop out of her head. Her nose was big and her lips were thin. What had Ron seen in her?

Hermione couldn't wait to get home. She had had it with being around Ron. She would see Hilary at Christmas. She shrugged. She would leave within the hour. It seemed like a perfect idea since Christmas was only a few months away, it would be no time before she was with Hilary again. And Maybe Aila too! She stood and walked to the Girl's Dormitory to say good-bye.

OoOO00OOoO

Ron sat at a table all alone staring at his third bottle of firewiskey. Hermione had left as soon as she came. He had left the dance a couple minutes after Hermione. _What was he doing wrong? _He was the same Ron she fell in love with at Hogwarts, wasn't he? He stood up and pounded four galleons onto the table. He nodded at the bartender and wobbled his way out. He looked down the street and he couldn't see things clearly. "Lumos." he muttered as he stuck his wand out across the street and stepped out onto the road.

OoOO00OOoO

Loretta Price held onto the bar by the door. She was the Knight Bus greeter. Her light blonde hair was pulled up into a coil on her head. That was only a few more jerks from falling out. The bus made a large jerk and they were on the side of the street in Hogsmede by the 'Hog's Head' bar. She heard a muffled yell of pain.

Frightened she spun around and looked at the passengers. All of them seemed fin and were actually looking relieved as opposed to in pain. "I think it was from out there." Said Stan, the driver.

Loretta quickly jumped out of the bus and looked around. She heard moaning from in front of the bus. She saw a man lying in front of the bus, clearly unconscious. He had flaming red hair and was obviously fairly tall, taller then 6 feet. She ran up to him and saw that he had been hit by the bus and was bleeding. "Stan!" she screamed, "Stan we've hit someone!"

OoOO00OOoO

Aila stared at her father who was lying motionless on a bed in St. Mungos. From what she heard he had a concussion, a fractured skull, three broken ribs, a broken leg, some minor internal breeding, and possible brain damage. She couldn't stand it. He had been her best friend and now…

She shook her head and tried not to think negatively. Hilary had been with her, but had to leave from after completely breading down and had to go to a special ward to take a calming draught because she was shaking so hard. Aila felt that it was her duty to stay by her father at all times until he was awake and ready to go home. She looked at his chest move up and down. She was so glad to see he was breathing. If only she could talk to him, if only he could reassure her he was all right.

"Ale-uh" he grunted unexpectedly, "Er-my-nee." Aila leaned closer, hoping to understand. But he didn't say anything else. She slumped back in her chair, frustrated. That was the only sign of life he had shown ever since they put him into a magical sleep while his wounds healed further. Normally he just lay there. Like he was dead.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary felt so dumb after her breakdown in the hospital room. She was now lying on her own bed feeling a little dizzy from the calming drought. She was calm now but pictures in her head popped up as she thought about walking into her father's room, and seeing him lying there, unconscious, and badly injured, only two days after finally meeting him. It was too much. She wanted, even needed, her mother at a time like this, but after their fight she ran away. It would be another day or two until her mother would get the owl she sent.

She tried to sit up but the dizziness over came her and she fell over onto her pillow. Did this normally make you dizzy? Or was this a reaction? She didn't know. She had never taken a calming draught before in her life! So she stared at the ceiling tiles. They were blank white. What is the point of being wizards if they can't even use it for something as simple as decoration. Maybe yellow or blue would be a better color, but white?

It reminded her of the color of her father's face, completely devoid of color. Even the freckles normally scattered across his face seemed to have turned white. She turned her head and saw the walls. They were the same. White. Her sheets were white, here dressing gown given to her after her breakdown was white, everything white. She closed her eyes. It was black. She felt cold. She felt alone. This wasn't a calming draught. Or she wouldn't feel like closing her eyes was dying.

Hilary racked her brains. Maybe the healer said something about what she had given her. She remembered being laid down by a healer and told that she would have to drink this thing in the cup. But what did she say it was? Then she groggily remembered. "Sleeping Draught." As she closed her eyes and her breathing became calm.

OoOO00OOoO

**A/N: I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I intended to finish this chapter a month ago! Please forgive me and I will try my hardest to get the next one up MUCH sooner! **


	14. Mixed Feelings

**Mixed Feelings**

Hermione sat back in her chair and picked up the 'Daily Prophet'. It had been two days since the 'incident' at Hogwarts. And she thought that she was doing very well. She had thought about what Ron had said. It made sense. He had been her first sweet heart. Not counting Viktor. And she had been his. Not counting Lavender. They had fought a lot, but now that she thought about it, she never really knew what it was about.

Part of her wanted to run back and say she was sorry. But a bigger part of her wanted him to run first. So she was adamant. She was going to wait. Ron was stubborn, but it wouldn't take long for him to listen to his conscience and give in.

So she opened the paper, and summoned a butter beer and scanned the first page. "Minister to be Wed" was the headline. She read the article. The Minister was a man by the name of Julius Redman, who attended a school in America but joined the ministry of magic as an Auror when Voldemort was still at Large. He had killed three dangerous death eaters: Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Lucius Malfoy. Rufus Scrimgeor had been killed exactly one year and a half after taking office, and his successor, Percy Weasley was voted off of his position after only 3 months as minister. Redman was chosen after becoming head of Auror office.

He was marrying a lady named "Pansy Parkinson". Hermione laughed very hard. She knew that after Draco Malfoy had been killed that she had had eyes for a man in the Auror office, but for the man who killed her lover's father? It was just too much. She looked at the picture. She had the same pug face, and had short hair similar to Madam Hooch's at Hogwarts. Pansy had obviously gained some weight and had obviously not noticed. She was wearing dress robes three sizes too small and did not look very attractive. The only thing about her that looked good was the ring on a very significant finger. It was a very large diamond, and was cut perfectly.

Hermione sighed and thought about her wedding ring. It was small, and was obviously not very expensive. But she loved it. Because Ron gave it to her.

She turned the page and took a large drink of her butterbeer. There were stories about Quidditch and people arrested, and even a small article about the dance at Hogwarts. But one article made her spit out her drink. "Man hit by Knight Bus"

_Ronald Weasley, London, was hit by the knight bus after leaving the "Hog's Head" pub in Hogsmede, the small village outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was taken to St. Mungos by the Knight Bus, and was immediately put under the care of healer Haley Justine Goldstein. The Conductor of the Knight bus believes that he had lit his wand and stepped out in the street while drunk from his drink at the Pub. What is unknown is whether or not he had meant to summon the bus or was just trying to see the ground in front of him (fuzzy vision is a side effect of drinking excessive amounts of Firewiskey). Mr. Weasley is currently unconscious by a magic induced sleep. His daughter Aila Weasley is constantly at his side, while her twin is now in the care of the Hospital after suffering a seizure from shock. His wounds are unmentioned, but the prophet believes he suffers multiple broken bones and a major concussion. _

Hermione stared at the Wall. Hilary was in the hospital and no one told her. This was very uncommon for the hospital. She immediately walked to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "St. Mungos" she called into the fire.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary opened her eyes after waking up from her sleep. She didn't know how long she had slept, and she didn't know where she was. She was in a different room then the one she was at first. The walls were not white anymore, they were light blue, and there was a potted plant by her bed, a cluster of tulips. There was also a window, which revealed what a bright sunny day it was. She turned her head and smiled. Beside her was her mother. "Mom!" she said, sounding still a little tired.

"You're awake!" Mamma smiled and hugged her very hard.

"If you break me I'll have to stay longer!" shrieked Hilary.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Said mamma, which sounded like she was on the verge of tears. After she hugged for an eternity longer, mamma let go. "How did you get here? Did you really have a seizure?"

"No. The Prophet lies.' Said Hilary dramatically, "I just sorta freaked out when I saw dad's body lying there motionless, and so…"

"Helpless?" finished mamma. "I know how you feel. It's tough seeing one of your best friends lying like that in the hospital wing. But that's the price that is paid for being a Quidditch star."

Hilary loved it when Mamma talked about dad like that. It was like then had never separated. Hilary smiled at her mother and leaned back in her bed, "So how long do you think I have to stay here?"

"I don't know, probably a couple more hours. They told me you slept for a day. A long time to be unconscious just for freaking out if you ask me."

"I agree." Hilary looked her mother in the eye, "have you visited dad yet?" but she knew the answer before mamma opened her mouth.

"No."

"Well, then go. And don't say no. I want you to, and Aila would want you to. You are mad at him, not us." Mamma scowled and stood up. "He's on the Ground floor, room 13."

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione didn't know what to think. She did not want to visit Ron. Aila was her entire reason for going. To comfort Aila, and find out what happened. That was it. And if she were lucky, then he would not be awake.

Aila jumped up and hugged her as soon as she walked in the doorway. "You came! I'm so glad you came!"

Hermione just smiled and looked at Ron. It was just like at Hogwarts. He was lying there, motionless, colorless, helpless, and virtually alone. Emotions came flooding back to her. She didn't know what she thought. She wanted him to come running. But now he couldn't what if there was permanent damage? Brain damage even! She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened! Deep down she knew it was her fault. She left him, yelled at him, and broke his heart! So he went off. Got Drunk. And got hit by the knight bus.

She sat down and stared at the body of her former lover, unable to tell what she thought. He was so cute. Lying there. His mouth _closed _for a change. She wanted to run away. But she knew that abandoning her daughters was not what she needed to do. But she was immediately awaken from her stupor when her worst nightmare had to happen.

His eyes opened, and looked right at her.


	15. The Awakening

**The Awakening **

Hermione poked a large diamond stud into her earlobe. It had been a year since she last wore earrings and she was shocked that the holes had not grown in. She applied mascara to her eyes, amazed at her inability to keep her mouth closed. It had been a week since Ron first opened his eyes. It was a false alarm. He was still as unconscious as ever. Just his eyes were open. He closed them again a few seconds later. Aila was devastated. She thought he would finally be able to tell her he would be okay.

After one day Hilary was released from her bed and Hermione left. She had a date with Joshua. Their last date had been shortly before Hermione had left for Hogwarts and all they talked about was Hilary. He was so supportive of her being a mother. It was so sweet. Maybe she was falling in love with him.

There was one teensy problem. Every time she thought about Joshua, she saw Ron lying in his hospital bed, broken and alone. 'I am over him' she would say over and over to herself.

She smoothed out her dress robes, grabbed her purse and apparated to Joshua's house.

OoOO00OOoO

Aila sat by her father's bed, waiting for any sign of life. She felt much better knowing her sister was there to comfort her. Dad had opened his eyes twice after he had the first time, but all those times were the same as the first, a big letdown. Mum had said she'd come back after her date, and Aila couldn't wait. She wanted her mother to be there when his eyes opened when he was awake, when he was back to the normal dad.

Hilary was asleep in her chair, snoring quietly to herself. She had not slept since she was released and needed more rest according to the healer. Apparently she was still in an emotional state and sleep would do her good.

A healer walked in to check on dad, she did little spells and checked his heartbeat. "I have good news Aila," she said quietly, trying not to disturb Hilary, "He should wake up soon. The potion is wearing off and his heart rate is up." She smiled kindly at Aila and patted her back.

This news made Aila nervous. How soon was 'soon'? Within the hour? Tomorrow? Tonight? And what would he be like? Would he be the same? Would he be in pain? Would he have any brain damage? She stared at her father and wanted to scream at him to wake up, to end her misery.

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione sat at Joshua's table. They were having dinner at home. It was cheaper, and more intimate. And Joshua had control over what into his food. One time he had an allergic reaction and his whole face swelled up. Hermione loved that memory. He had looked like the little character off of the 'Peanuts" Comics. He looked like Charlie Brown, a big round head non-proportional to his body.

He was making a stew for their dinner. "Smells wonderful, Honey!" she called from her seat at the table, "I guess I hit jackpot. I got a man who can cook! My ex –husband couldn't even make a sandwich!"

"Do you have any idea how much you talk about that ex-husband of yours?" he asked sweetly setting a bowl in front of her then sitting across from her.

Hermione smiled at him, "I gave thirteen years of my life to him. School, dating and marriage. It all adds up."

"Yes, but it has been eleven years since you've seen him. Why bring up old news?" He smiled at her as if he was making a sensible point.

Hermione grinned uncomfortably, "Well, I've lately been reacquainted with him." She said casually as if talking about the weather. Joshua stared at her, looking a bit confused. She looked away then looked back, "Did I ever mention that Hilary was a twin?"

He gave her an odd look then set his attention back to his soup, "No, you forgot to mention that." Then he looked her in the eye, "Slipped your mind I assume. Didn't it?"

"Not exactly. I thought that if you found out, you would think that I would get back together with Ron, and then get jealous, I was thinking about you. I mean. I don't know. I..I.. I just wanted to keep my ex-husband's life and yours separate. I mean.. I.."

He shook his head "It's okay. You are divorced you're not about to go back." She grinned uncomfortably at him as another picture of Ron popped up in her head.

OoOO00OOoO

He was in a dark tunnel, traveling very fast. He could see light ahead of him, but could never reach it. He reached out his hand he was almost there. Just not close enough. It wasn't death, he knew that much. It was.. Life of some sort. But he was confused. He felt a little lost, and very alone.

Suddenly he stopped moving. He was at the end of the tunnel. And he was at a bay. He obviously had two choices. Jump into the water or stay alone in the tunnel. He closed his eyes and jumped. As soon as his toe touched the water he was no longer at the bay. He was in a strange room with two little, freckly, girls with long red hair and big brown eyes. But who were they? And where, and who, was he?

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione was halfway through her stew when an owl began to tap on the window of Joshua's house. "Bloody Hell." He muttered, obviously aggravated by the petty disturbance. He opened the window and tried to grab the letter from the owl's leg, but the owl didn't hold out his leg, he flew to Hermione.

Joshua looked at her, a bit annoyed, and she gave a nervous smile. "It's from my daughter, and I think I need to read it."

He grunted and let the owl back out the window it came from. "What does it say?"

She stared at the words, and couldn't decide if she were happy or sad. "She needs me." Hermione said quietly. Then without an explanation she got up and apparated to St. Mungos.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary sat in her seat, hoping her mother would come soon. In her letter she sent to her mother, she only said "Dad's awake, please come SOON." She hoped it wasn't inconvenient for her but she needed her mother at a time like this. And Aila needed someone older than her to talk to.

Their father had woken up, but he didn't remember anything. He only knew that he was in a bed, and his head hurt. Hilary could see that Aila was not taking this well. She was given a sleeping draught, like they had for Hilary, so now Hilary was here alone. Talking to a man who knew nothing. So far he had figured out that he was in a hospital and that a bus hit him. He had two daughters, and that the things by his bed were flowers. She hadn't bothered to explain that he had divorced his first wife and was at the moment completely alone except for his two daughters who are currently at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and that only one of his daughters actually live with him. She decided she would save that explanation for her mother. If she ever got here.

Two hours later Mamma rushed in the door, wearing a fancy dress, and for once, a pair of earrings. "I'm sorry I took so long, you never told me he switched rooms, and there was a long line at the open desk. Apparently a singer from "Apparitions" fell off of the stage at a concert and fans, just want to wish him well."

Dad sat up and smiled, "Who are you?"

Hilary leaned over, "He doesn't remember anything." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

She just smiled at Dad, and sat at the edge of his bed. "Um, I'm your…wife."

"Wow!" he said happily, "Two kids and a wife all in the same day! I'm the luckiest man in the world! I think." Then he leaned back and smiled "Give the hubby a kiss why dontcha?" mamma smiled leaned over and lightly pecked him on his overly-puckered lips.


	16. The Waiting Game

**The Waiting Game**

After Aila woke up, and was able to see her father again she spent all of her time talking to him about her childhood. There was just the slight problem that, his 'wife' was somehow not in any of them. She explained it off by saying that she was always at work, or that she was on a business trip, or that she was sick, or just not home. She was shocked that he wasn't getting any hint that she was in no way, shape, or form married to him. He just thought she was busy working, getting all the money.

Another unexplainable problem was that his second daughter was never home either. She can't work all the time. So the story was that Hilary had lots of health problems, and was always sick, or at the hospital. She had a disease that was miraculously cured before she went to school. Aila hated lying to her father, but there was no choice. Suddenly he had been married to his wife for 17 years. Not married 6 divorced 11. Wouldn't it have been easier to tell him that she was his ex-wife, only here to comfort her daughter? Of course not.

But, Aila loved envisioning her parents married. She sometimes made up stories about their family. Mum making some stew, and accidentally making it explode, or her and Hilary's 8th birthday, or something. Mum would fill him on their first date, their wedding, life at school, their life without kids, how they met, and all the true stories that Aila never ever heard. Like how when she finally first asked Dad to go on a date he ran off with some tramp named Lavender, and that he saved Mum from a mountain troll their first year at Hogwarts, that she had always loved him, and he never returned her affection, how she helped him onto the school Quidditch team by confounding the opponent, that she attacked him with birds, that when he accidentally swallowed a poison he said her name in his sleep, it made Aila wonder how they ever lived without each other. They were such a big part of each other's lives!

OoOO00OOoO

She could smack her head against a wall. She had a boyfriend. She was not married to Ron Weasley. Why did she say he was? She didn't even know. So she had been toying with the idea of being married again, but not to him. Maybe. She liked telling him all of the Hogwarts stories, it was so much fun. But that was past this was now. She is dating Joshua. Had a date for tonight. How would she explain leaving? "I know I said that we were married, but I was lying and now I have a date with another man. See ya! Then leave. No. That would be cruel, he was the father of her daughter, and he wasn't about to leave her life again.

So there she was. Sitting at the edge of his bed. Hoping his memory would come back as soon as possible. The healer said that the damage wasn't permanent, and that it would come back sometime in the next month, if he takes his potion regularly. It amazed Hermione how much magic could and couldn't do for a thing like this. They can make him heal, but they can't do it with just a flick of a wand. They can make his memory come back but again, not with a flick of a wand. If magic makes it easier, then can't it at least do it faster? She was thankful that it could do what it could, if they were muggles, then now he would be dead because of his internal injuries.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to visit Ron as often as they could, but they had so many grand kids that they took care of, they were obviously the first choice for a baby sitter. Sometimes Hermione insisted that Aila and Hilary go with them, to get away from the hospital, and for Hilary to get to know her grandparents and cousins better.

It was pathetic how cute he was clueless. And that she could admit it.

OoOO00OOoO

Hilary bounced her little cousin, Andromeda, on her knee. She was helping take care of her cousins at her grandparent's house. Her mother had sent her there to give her a chance to get away. And Hialry was thankful; everything was so serious there. Here everything was so exciting. They lived on a farm in Scotland They said that they used to live at the Burrow, but had sold it to Ron after he got married so that they could have a smaller house. And so that Granddad could have a place to put his muggle trinkets, because their shed at the burrow was getting very cramped.

Grandmum was very upset that Hogwarts was giving her so much time off. Her education was all too important for her to miss it. But Christmas break was only a week away, why go back to leave again? She lay back in her seat and poked the little girl in the tummy. She giggled and smiled up and Hilary with a big smile. She was so cute.

She stood up and walked across the room and put Andromeda down. Across the wall were pictures of her father, aunts, uncles, and cousins. The first picture was a clipping from a newspaper. Here dad must have been about thirteen, and they were standing in front of a pyramid, all waving. What caught Hilary by surprise was that her father was holding a rat. A _rat_. She moved down and there were pictures of all of her aunts and uncles when they were either young or UN married. There was one picture of Mamma, dad, and uncle Harry all sitting together in the Gryffindor common room. They had to have been 15 or 16. There were no pictures of them from their 7th year of Hogwarts, but no one would explain why that happened.

It was almost December and they were very behind on their studies, so they had to expect a load of homework when they got back. Her mamma was a bit upset that she was missing so much school and was very worried about her finals coming. They had missed so much work. So tomorrow Mamma was going up to Hogwarts to get their homework, and she was planning on tutoring the two over the rest of their time off. It would be a while before they were completely caught up, and she was not looking forward to studying again. Her mother was bound to be a slave driver. She walked out to the kitchen and got herself a muffin from a cooling rack and decided to take a walk.

OoOO00OOoO

A couple weeks went by, and Ron had not gotten his memory back yet. Hermione tutored her daughters. She was so proud of how intelligent they were despite their long absence from school.

The Healers expected Ron to get his memory anytime soon. But Hermione for some reason wanted things to stay the way they were. With her and her daughters together all the time, her (ex) husband being so loving to her all the time. Joshua had broken up with her a week ago. He was tired of her not spending time with him. But she wasn't sad. He was too demanding. And besides she was 'married'. So he acted somewhat like a 4-year-old most of the time, what's new?

She sat by his bed while he told her all about the dream he had had the night before. He was a boy, about thirteen, and he was stuck in a shack with a girl (who strangely enough looked like Hermione) and another boy who had messy black hair, a scar on his forehead, wore glasses. They were with a guy who said he was their teacher, a guy who said he was the black haired boy's dead father's best friend, and a man who could turn into a rat. He said that his leg had hurt a lot and that apparently the rat-man was once his pet. "Odd huh?" he asked after saying exactly what had happened in his dream.

"oh, very odd." Said Hermione, who was puzzling over the fact that that had actually happened, and he dreamed about it. She asked the healer about it and she said that that was a very good sign. His memory was coming and might even be back by the end of the week.

Hermione hoped he wouldn't remember his time being memory-less.


	17. Becasue I Love You

**Because I Love You**

Christmas break had officially started for all of the other Hogwarts students, and Hilary's life was considerably more interesting then it had been for a long time. She was filled in on all the happenings at school and got to catch up on the wonderful sweet gossip that she had missed. (Jonathan got a girlfriend, allegedly, He denies the fact, but he has been writing many mysterious letters).

So now life was more interesting. Dad was making improvements. He recognized Uncle Harry, which is a sure sign that he is almost back. Almost. Of course, It might have helped that Mamma had just shown him pictures of them growing up, and stuff, so he might have recognized him from the pictures. What Mamma hopes is that he doesn't remember a thing from his time as a vegetable. But that is very unlikely, according to the Healer. He has a kind that makes him remember things cumulatively, and then when the memory comes back he will remember everything, including his time with no memory. He is slowly regaining his memory, and He is in the last stage if this is the kind that they think he has.

So he should be normal by Christmas. Which means mamma won't be there for Christmas. It's amazing how one thing can make a girl both incredibly sad and incredibly happy at the same time.

OoOO00OOoO

Hermione sat at the edge of her bed trying to decide what to do. Should she break it to him before his memory comes back and be there with the girls when he is FINALLY back, or be scarce when he comes to so that he can't interrogate her. She hated the second option. It seemed too cowardly. And she was, by no stretch of the imagination, a coward. A Witch has to make a way for herself in the Wizarding world. Especially with people who see her as a mudblood. Being Cowardly was not an option.

She began to pace. She would have to tell everyone the reason that she told him that they were married, but that would be so embarrassing. She couldn't even believe it herself. She still loved him. And seeing him all knocked out and injured just reminded her how much she did. So she continued to pace. What would he say if he found out? "Told you so!"? or even "It's too late for 'I'm sorry", she didn't want to deal with rejection. And she didn't want to deal with herself.

He is so cute while clueless. Too bad that's the way he is all the time. She sighed and plopped down and stared at her hands. Life was easier when they were married. And that was saying something.

OoOO00OOoO

So the girls who looked alike were his daughters; that was easy. And you could even tell the difference. One had short hair, that is Aila, and the one with longer hair is Hilary. Easy. The gorgeous woman was his wife. But who in the world were all these strange people visiting him? It was like a flood of redheads. His walls were steadily becoming a permanent shade of pink from all that RED. The older one with messy black hair was his (supposed to be) best friend and brother in law. The oldest looking ones were his parents. All the ones with black hair were his best friend's kids and apparently some of Ron's many nieces and nephews. All the other kids had red hair and were impossible to tell apart.

It was so difficult. He could tell that he was going to be normal soon. But it was driving him crazy. All these people who apparently knew him very well, and coming to visit him and hug him were complete strangers. So he leaned back and groaned inwardly. Maybe today would be the day. He could tell his Drop Dead Gorgeous Wife had a secret. She seriously is Gorgeous. Long wavy hair and a million curves all in the right places, he wouldn't mind being in St. Mungos if all the healers looked like her. He hoped his daughter would look like her when they grew up. Pretty and mature looking and acting.

He leaned his head back and sighed. He has so bored. It was no piece of cake sitting in a hospital bed all day. You have to keep yourself entertained. Or you are bored all the time. So he rolled over, punched his pillow then fluffed it. Maybe the time would go by faster if he were asleep.

OoOO00OOoO

Aila sat at a desk working on her mountain of schoolwork. She had been so busy lately. There was so much work and her father was becoming more and more frustrated with his 'condition'. She had been studying up on memory loss. She was getting tired of trusting the know-nothing healers. They don't give you solid answers. They assure you things that they can't promise will happen.

So far she had learned that memory loss is common after severe concussions, and that the memory normally returns soon. If not then it will return. Eventually. Depending on the severity of the damage. But she was reading muggle literature and Wizards can cure problems approximately one to 4.65 weeks sooner. So if they were right then he should be better in a couple days. But this was the real world. Not book world. And book world was much easier than the real world.

Hilary was avoiding her sister because she didn't want to deal with the facts, just in case it was bad. But Aila couldn't see it getting much worse. And she hoped that she wasn't wrong.

OoOO00OOoO

"Get up Hilary, for heaven's sake wake up!" whispered mamma into her ear. "It's your father!" she had been woken up like this so far two times this week during random memory relapses. When he would get back his memory for a couple minutes at a time. Then it would all be gone again.

"Wait." Groaned Hilary into her pillow, "Wake me when it's really back."

"Is an hour long enough?"

Hilary grumbled that it would, the wrapped her pillow around her head. "Then get up. It's been an hour." Mamma pulled the covers off of Hilary and walked out the door. This woke her up with a start. His memory was back and now everything would be normal again. She pulled on a pair a jeans and a faded 'Weird Sisters' Tee and ran to the fireplace. She was ready _now_. "Wait for your sister. She wanted to brush her teeth."

"At a time like this?" shrieked Hilary, grabbing a fistful of Floo Powder.

"She didn't want bad breath. And she doesn't want Gingivitis. She takes after he grandparents." said mamma proudly while pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

Hilary flopped into a chair. "Oh I am so proud." She muttered sarcastically. After a couple minutes Aila appeared looking very clean. "I thought that washing my face wouldn't be a bad idea."

"It's not like he's seeing you for the first time! He changed your Bloody diapers!" Hilary threw the powder into the fireplace and called out her destination, and a few seconds later she landed in the entrance hall of St. Mungos.

OoOO00OOoO

Aila ran straight to her father's room as soon as her feet touched St. Mungos Glossy Floor. She was the first through the door. He was sitting on his bed smiling at Aila. "Miss me?" he asked keenly.

"You have no idea!" she squealed before running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Do you remember anything from when you were, er, out of it?"

He smiled at her, "Yes I do. So I can't wait to have a conversation with my wife, oh, ex-wife." He added bitterly. "But I have one question that I want answered. When is Christmas?"

"A week from Tuesday."

"And today is…"

Aila giggled. Not because he was being funny, just because she couldn't believe he was himself again, "Saturday."

Then it was Hilary's turn she got her special 'dad-time'. But then it was time for mum to talk to him. 'Girls, How about you go upstairs and get some tea, I need to talk to your mother alone.

"No, they don't need to leave." Said Mum blocking the door.

He shook his head, "No. I need to talk to you _alone_."

"Right." She muttered, getting out of the way so that Hilary and Aila could leave.

OoOO00OOoO

"I hear we're married." He said to Hermione. "But that's a bit difficult seeing that we are divorced. Was there a ceremony while I was unconscious? Were we never actually 'divorced'? Or were you actually lying?" He wasn't accusing her, but it looked like she was about to cry.

She sat next to him. "I was lying, and you know it."

"Yes. I know." He tried to look her in the eye, but she was avoiding his gaze. She was pretty even when she was crying profusely. "But I want to know why you did it."

She began rocking back and forth, "You sure?"

He pretended to think about it for a second then nodded, "yes, I am positive."

"I thought so." She stood up and began to pace, like he had seen her do so many times in their marriage. "Well, I Don't think that it is that incredibly important for you to know. Bu if you insist." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You can take it slowly if you like."

"I know. Let me choose my words."

"Would your rather I ask you questions?"

"No." she said, pacing even faster. "I, please don't interrupt me, I was so scared about you and your condition that every memory of you sort of spewed out all at once. I was so worried. Then seeing you in bed all unconscious, made it worse. When you finally woke up I, was confused and I said what I felt. Only in different words."

"How did you feel?"

"I didn't really know."

"How do you feel now?"

She looked him in the eye and began to cry. "I, I don't know now either. Part of me is screaming about how much I still love you the other part is afraid that I will get hurt again."

"So why did you lie?"

She collapsed on his bed. "Because I love you. I was in denial for so many years. That fight brought everything to the top. I was struggling with my feelings until you got hurt then, then my emotions would leave me alone. I was a mess and I lied because I love you." Then she stood up and ran out of the room.

"Then why are you running away?" he asked.

"Because I have to."

"No you don't. You want to. But that is not what you need to do. You need affirmation." So right then and there, Ron Weasley kissed the Woman of his dreams.


	18. Merry Anniversary

**Merry Anniversary**

Dear all-

Well, it is now mine and Ronald's 10th anniversary, the first marriage does not count. So this letter is to recap our past 10 years.

We were married 10 years ago on Christmas day, only one week after Ron finally recovered from his Knight bus accident. Many of you were not present since it was a spur of the moment occurrence. The only people who actually attended was, Ron, Hilary, Aila, and I. Many of you would call what we did 'eloping'. We prefer to call it 'spur of the moment marriage'. They might sound like the same thing. But they are not. We are sure about it.

Our marriage has not been perfect. We have fought a few times. There have only been two big fights, one over a book, and another over a color for the walls. They seem very trivial now. But they were big deals. Normally we would be apart for a few days and then reconcile with each other. Those nights would be spent behind the closed doors of our bedroom. Let your imaginations run wild with that.

Both of our children born in the marriage were conceived after those fights. Jessica Beatrice and Brian Viktor. Jessica was after Ron's great, great grandmother, and Beatrice my grandmother. Brian was after Dumbledore. But we could not have the peace of mind to name our child 'Albus' so were settled with one of his multiple middle names. Brian is now 5 and Jessica is 9.

Our lives would not be complete without out two eldest daughters, Hilary and Aila. They have now finished their schooling at Hogwarts. Hilary is a wizard fashion designer; you can thank her for the new Hogwarts uniform (she never liked those robes). Aila has just finished her schooling to become a Healer. She is going to work in the Long residents ward.

Ronald is now the second in command of the Auror office. If Harry would just become the minister then Ron would finally be hear Auror. I am the chief editor of the Daily prophet.

Merry Christmas to everyone. And have a happy holidays.

Hermione, Ron, Aila, Hilary, Jessica, and Brian Weasley.

**And that's the end of it. Thank you my faithful readers and reviewers. Of course there will be no sequel, which was why I put in this epilogue-like ending. Review, and read my other stories with will becoming soon. **


End file.
